Her Precious People
by CeriseAnouk
Summary: The fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood in the underground cavern that had been Akatsuki's base, now just a hollow shell. All that remained was the huge, grotesque container that currently held eight of the nine Bijuu...Bring me the infant.
1. welcome to the family

yes, i own all the characters in this story and all the cool niffty ideas shyeah, right like i'd be posting this on the web instead of making a butt-load of money if i really did own this.

-ceri

* * *

_prolouge_

The fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood in the underground cavern that had been Akatsuki's base, now just a hollow shell. All that remained was the huge, grotesque container that currently held eight of the nine Bijuu.

Tsunade stood there for a moment contemplating her options before turning to one of the many ANBU standing in the room.

"Bring me the infant." she said in a flat, empty voice.

The room was instantly filled with gasps of protest from some of the masked figures and the air became thick with tension before one of the ANBU stepped out of the group practically shouting the word, "What?!" leaving it to echo in the heavy silence.

The man walked aggressively towards the blonde woman, only stopping when he stood right in front of her. The man jerked off his mask to reveal angry blue eyes, and a face with whisker-like scars that slashed across his cheeks; the mouth that was so easy to smile was arched in an uncharacteristic scowl.

"What do you mean 'bring the infant'?", he said in a voice deep with age, "What, may I ask, the fuck are you planning to do baa-chan?"

The Fifth looked up at the ANBU captain with narrowed eyes; he had long since outgrown the busty woman.

"The Bijuu need to be contained, Fox. What did you expect, that we'd just leave them in that thing and place ANBU to watch it?"

The man known as Fox didn't say a word, he had been thinking exactly that.

Tusnade let out a tired sigh, "I would do that if all the members of Akatsuki were captured but seeing how some of them escaped I can't chance it that they might come back for them." she looked over at the ANBU she had watched grow from boy to man and let out another sigh. "If there was another way, I'd pick it but this is the _only_ way that I can think of that they won't think of."

The man looked down, his fists clenched, his shoulders tense, and when he looked back up there was a haunted pain in his eyes. "But why _that_ baby?" he asked in a tense voice, trying to understand.

Tsunade winced imperceptibly at the question and bluntly gave him an answer, "Because I know it can take it and not die."

He turned away, closing his eyes and let out a frustrated sound. Tsunade just watched as he paced jerkily away running his hand through his electric yellow hair, his mind working frantically for another solution, _any_ solution except for that.

The room was silent as the ninjas in the room watched him. His shoulders suddenly slumped and he turned back to the room with eyes filled with defeat.

"Fine," he said in an empty voice, "But under one condition." he looked at his Hokage, eyes filled with determination, "I get to raise the baby."

Tsunade and the others in the room were taken aback by his words.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said looking up at the container, "I'm the only one who'll really understand the baby as it grows up, at least to a certain point. If or when the villagers find out that they've got another Jinchuuriki walking among them, with not only one but eight bijuu's in it, the kid's life'll be hell.

"After all," he said looking back at Tsunade with a small sad smile, "it's one-third mine anyways, right?" she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Alright," she said after a moment, her voice strong, "Everybody stand back. I'm gonna need a lot of room to seal eight demons into the kid."

"Seven." a voice rang out in the cave and everyone turned to the red-headed Kazakage that had been forgotten during the argument. He gave them a small smirk at their confusion, "We'll be taking ours back." Tsunade just gave a nod.

One of the ANBU stepped forward, a small bundle cradled in its arms.

Tsunade knelt and skillfully drew a circular seal on the floor of the cavern, at the base of the container, her hands flowing quickly through the movements. Without looking away she silently held her hands out for the child.

The ANBU watched as she placed the now fussing bundle at the center of the seal; its small delicate hands and chubby little arms moved jerkily in the air as the sounds of its soft mewls and gurgles filled the tense silence.

Tsunade rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off the small being wrapped in a white blanket. Taking a deep steading breath she carfully made the hand signs that would seal the seven Bijuu within the babe.

_Horse, snake, dog, horse-_

-her hands began to flow faster as one by one the eyes on monstrous container began to twitch and open-

-_tiger, monkey, rat, boar-_

-Tsunades's hands became a blur as the huge thing started emitting a deep, rumbling noise, and the eyes started to whirl around wildly in their sockets-

-_snake, ox, monkey, horse-_

-the seal around the infant began to glow red, and the baby became agitated-

-t_iger, rabbit-_

-the seal glowed brighter as the markings began to move towards the baby and the ground shook-

-s_nake-_

-the Fox watched as the baby cried out in pain-

-_horse-_

-The entire room was filled with a blinding white light and all sound was washed away...

...And then it stopped.

The silent witnesses watched as seven seals slowly changed from angry red to cold black and then faded into skin. All was still and soundless as they waited for something to happen as the child's cries rang out and echoed in the great room. Then the sound of swift footsteps accompanied the harsh sound coming from the babies lungs as Fox rushed forward and walked across the now dead seal.

Swooping down he picked up the small bundle and gently rocked it in his strong, blood smeared arms, making soft soothing noises to calm the infant down.

"That's it," he said softly as the cries were reduced to whimpers and large tear-filled blue eyes blinked up at him, "It's okay, baby, I've got you, I've got you. Shhhhh...shhhhh."

The baby gurgled and reached out to try and touch the fox mask the young captain had put back on, its tiny fingers reaching to feel the cool, white porcelain. The Fox chuckled softly and held out one of his hands that held so much power for the infant to grasp with its minuscule fingers.

The ANBU smiled gently from under the mask as the baby took hold of one of his large fingers, its little digits didn't even reach all the way around. He wiggled his finger gently back and forth, causing the little bundle in his arms to giggle.

A small group of ANBU and the Kazakage, all of whom the Fox considered his friends, gathered around him and the little life in his arms.

"What will you name it?" asked the Dove, her voice still gentle but had lost its stammering long ago.

The Fox looked up at the friends, his family, surrounding him: The Wolf, his teacher and a man he considered to be one of the male romodels in his life; the Shrew, a teammate, one that started out with hating him and now would give her last breath for him; the Boar, who always had a smile for him and could always eat more romen than him; the Deer, who had in the many years become one of his closest friends and confidant; the Monkey, who still spouted off about youthful things; the Dove, who was no longer the shy stuttering girl she once was; standing protectivly behind her was the Hawk, who had lost his hate and had taken up the job of protecting his gentle Dove.

Then came the Tiger, who the Fox still didn't know how she kept silent with all the weapons she carried; after her was the Dog with his large pet that the Fox was still debating if it was really just a canine or a large mountain. Badger who still kept his face hidden and talked to random bugs; and finally the red-haired Kazakage, who knew and understood hm better than anyone else and that would love this little child the way he never was.

This was his family, his precious people. The Fox looked down at the infant in his arms, still playing with his finger. He thought for a second then smiled his big, cocky smile, he glanced around at all the masked faces before looking back down at the baby, his baby.

"Welcome to the family–"


	2. Enter Chizu

A/N: ok, first i'd like to say that im sorry that the first chap doesnt say, but Tsunade is still alive, and so are other people who died in the manga just because they play _some_ important part in my story or i just like them beter alive ;;. This is my first fanfiction _ever _so have patience with me and im still figuring out how to write some of the sceans so it may take a _little_ while. So, now to write what this space is really for...

ehem...

i do not own anything remotely Naruto, but i _do_ own all of my cool, niffty original characters, so neh. u.u

(p.s please, _please, **please**_ dont get mad a my pairings. TT;

**this has been edited for your viewing satisfaction by Ceri incorperation with Chocolate Cow Studios**_tm _**and Pump Jocky Productions **_c_

_i so don't own anything in this, except for that._

* * *

"Chizu!" roared the Six Hokage of Konaho. He sat in his chair, his eyebrows drawn down in a scowl.

Soon the pitter patter of little fee could be heard running down the hall, getting louder and louder as they drew near.

The large double-doors slammed open, bouncing off the walls to ricochet back, the noise echoing loudly in throughout the room.

The ANBU on guard had grown accustomed to this over the years and didn't even tense as the little bundle of energy rocketed into the Hokage's large, spacious office, skidding to a halt on the smooth marble floor.

The Sixth studied the girl before him, a frown on his face. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back in a messy braid, long tendrils had come loose and hung around her small body. Her clothes, once neat and clean were now wrinkled and dirty, a state which the maids, like the ANBU, had become to expect and no longer complained about needing a raise stating that getting the grass stains out of her clothes alone was a full time job.

Her skin was sun-kissed golden from the hours of play she spent outside and on her knee was a band-aid, sporting orange Leaf symbols, though the wound it had covered had healed within a matter of seconds the girl, in one of her many serious moods that still managed to disturbed some people, had stated that just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there and her Aunty Sakura had told her it takes three days for a scrape to properly heal, and, seeing as the little girl took everything her Aunty Sakura told seriously, that band-aid was staying on. But, after the allotted time when the band-aid would come off, it would be instantly forgotten; only remembered when read from the ledger where every bump, cut, bruise and owwie she'd ever had was recorded.

But none of those things were what caught a persons attention, no, it was her eyes; they were a large, crystal blue, that radiated innocence and a wonder of the world that only a child had. They could be the deep blue-black of anger, determination colored them a breath taking blue-green, and, every now and then, they were the red of rage. She was truly beautiful.

The Sixth could be forgiven at the moment for not noticing any of this, seeing as he was missing two eyebrows, and was wearing pink robes.

"Yes, Daddy?" the little girl said sweetly.

The Sixth's eyebrow twitched. "Chizu," he said slowly, "would you mind telling me what color my Hokage robes are?" he asked.

The little girl blinked at him. "They're pink, Daddy."

"And why, are they pink?"

The girl put her hands behind her back and said innocently, "Maybe the maids accidentally washed it with that ugly pink shirt that Ino-chan got me and is always telling me to wear."

A vein popped out at the Hokage's temple and the ANBU sweat-dropped.

"So you're telling me," he said, "that the maids just _accidentally_ washed one of your shirts with my Hokage robes."

The little blonde nodded.

His eye twitched, "What shirt was it again?"

"The bright pink one with the freaky smiling orange flower on it that Ino-chan has me _always _wear whenever I visit her and Choji-kun son, Chokichi. It's itchy and scratchy and the last time I tried to get rid of it-" she abruptly stopped, clamping her mouth shut. She looked up at her daddy, watching as his face got redder and redder.

"CHIZU!!!" the sound of the Hokage shouting could be heard throughout Konaho, sending the birds perched on the Hokage Tower into flight.

She crossed her arms and stared up the man sitting behind the huge desk stacked with papers, "It was evil, it had to be eliminated," five years of being surrounded by Shinobi and you end up talking like them, "All my other methods weren't working."

"So you tried to kill your sweater by washing it with my _white_ hokage robes?"

She scowled and scratched her head, "It made perfect sense when I first did it."

The Sixth covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily. You'd think with the kunoichi she'd gotten part of her DNA from, the girl'd love pink, but _no_ she had to take after her fathers, and like garishly bright masculine colors and dark, depressing ones. Being raised in a Shinobi town didn't exactly help either.

"Okay," the Hokage said slowly, "Now, about my eyebrows, and _why_ I woke up this morning with my night hat _super glued_ to them?"

At this the ANBU had to fight to keep their chuckles in, lucky for them they had masks to cover their facial expressions; encouraging her was usually frowned upon. Though they all thought it was hilarious that the ultimate prankster was now getting pranked on.

A giggle form the center of the room brought their attention back to the child standing there, who was now covering her mouth with her little hands, her cheeks round with baby fat stained pink from laughing.

"_WELL?_" but the Hokage never got his answer, seeing as the door flew open and a chuunin came rushing in.

"Hokage-sama," the man said out of breath, "Someone's graffitied all over the Hokage monument!"

The room was silent as all eyes turned to the little blonde.

Laughing slightly, her eyes squinted up, she scratched her head.

The Hokage turned a violent shade of red, and muscles twitched all over his face,

"**CHIZU!!!!**"


	3. an apology

**A/N: okay, i think the stories going to start picking up now, i think i might time jump it after this or the next chapter. not really far in to the story, maybe a year or two. Things left vauge in the first couple of chapters like how Tsunade sealed 7 bijuu into a baby and didnt die, why Chizu has _another_ Father (really important), which of the major Atkatsuki members are in Konaho, stuff like that. Action will come into play, maybe the beginings of romance (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Also, the chracters in the story will mke references to things they remember, like a smile, or something Chizu says, all that will come to play in a future story i'll get around to, since this one need to be written first. and if i _don't_ write that story i'll explain everything at the end of this one. So what you've all been waiting for...**

**I own nothing of Naruto, but just wait until i become queen of the world then its ALL MINE!! BWAH-HA-HA!!XD**

**Le GASP! The editing fair strikes again! Sprinking its magical crack-dust all over the world, spreading doped-up joy!**

_if i didn't own the last chapter what makes you think i own _this_ one?_

* * *

Naruto watched from his purch on the Yondaime's head as his daughter scrubbed the faces of the monument clean of the yellow, red, orange and green paint. She hadnt noticed him yet and was speaking to the faces of the four dead Hokage, strangely, for some reason she never spoke to his Tsunade's. This was something she had done since she could walk and talk, and Naruto just figured it was something she did to keep herself from getting bored. He had watched come here countless times ever since he'd discovered Chizu sneaking away one night and fallowed her here. He never got close enough to hear what she was saying, figuring that if she wanted him to know, she'd just tell him whatever it was later anyways. He'd seen her talk to them sad, happy, in tears, so excited she couldn't sit still; and, like now, her face scruntched up in anger as she scrubbed at the paint almost violently. Her expression brought him back to wht had happend that morning after he had found out about her painting the Hokage Monument.

_.:flashback:._

_"You're going to go to the monument, and you're going to scrub it until it's cleaner than _before_ you decided you were going to do that, got it?" Naruto said angerily, "you'l stay there all night if that's what it takes."_

_Chizu opend her mouth to talk but he cut her off, "What were you thinking? Is _this_ how you show your respect to them?!"_

_Chizu's face had scrunched up in an angery pout, her eyes turning to a blue almost black, and she spunn away, stomping through the door._

_"She gets that look from her father." Naruto looked over to where his old sensei stood, leaning agianst one of the many pillars in the office reading an Ichi Ichi Paradise book, as usual. _

_Maruto sat back in his low chair, legs indian fashion infront of him and let out a sigh, thinking about Chizu's _other _biological father. Yes, she definitly got that look from him._

_"You know," Kakashi said, turning a page, "I seem to remember another short blonde doing exactly the same thing." he shot Naruto a glance, "Granted, he was a bit older when he did it but still," he turned another page, "I don't remember the Hokage being that harsh with him."_

_Naruto let out another sigh, closing his eyes. "No," he said tiredly, "Iruka-sensei did that."_

_"Aa." That one sound held the weight of a reprimad._

_Naruto finally let out his frustration, and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, mussing it up even more than it normally was. _

_"Atkatsuki's moving again." he said, in an empty tone._

_Kakashi paused for a moment, then silently turned the page._

_Minutes went by before he said anything._

_"You're worried about her." he said blankly."About them trying to use her to get to Kyuubi."_

_"I'm more worried about them coming after me and finding out about her then them trying to use her to get to me. We only caught the minor members and only a couple of the major ones."_

_"Aa, and keeping those ones alive doesn't really help us out any."_

_He let out a tired laugh, "Yeah." _

_Silence once agian filled the room._

_"I've alerted Sand just in case they go there looking for Shukakuu. Gaara's taking extra messures to protect Taisetsu."_

_"Just in case." Kakashi said, as though he already expected the worst to happen._

_Naruto blinked open his eyes and narrowed them at his old teacher, "Just in case." he said._

_"You know," Kakashi said after a moment, "If Atkatsuki is starting up again, Oorochimaru isn't far behinde."_

_"Yeah," the blonde said, his voice tired, "and neither is Sasuke."_

_,:end flashback:._

Naruto blinked out of his reverie and looked down at his tiny little girl, his most precious. He'd kill for her, die for her, even let Atkatsuki have Kyuubi if it meant Chizu could live in peace and happiness, never to know how cruel this world could be. But that could not be. He knew that no such world could exist, so he would do the next best thing for her: make her so storng, so powerful no one would dare try and hurt her. She would not end up like him, hated, hurt, alone. He made sure the people of this village cared for her, that she had friends, family, a place to call home. SHe was his world.

He watched as she paused in her vigorous cleaning to let her hands rest. She turned and sat down in the crevase between the Thirds nose and lip.

"This is all your faults, you know." she said, looking at the dead Hokage's stone faces.

Naruto smirked down at his little blonde walked down the Third's rock face, focusing chakra onto the soles of his feet, hands in his pockets.

"I don't see how this could be their faults." he said once he was level with her.

Chizu whipped her head around in suprise, before quickly looking down at her hanging feet. Naruto sighed.

"Still upset about this morning?" he asked, moving to sit next to her.

Chizu shrugged.

Glancing around, Naruto was trying to think of something to say when he absently mde the comment, "Funny, this thing seemed a lot bigger from all the times I had to clean it after I got caught for pinting it."  
Chizu whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide, "_You_ painted the Hokage Monument?!"

Naruto let out a slight laugh, and scratched the back of his head, a habit he still had from his childhood, "Who do you thing you got it from?"

"But why were you so mad at me?" Chizu asked, and Naruto could see the hurt in the little girls eyes.

The goofy foxy smile fell off of his face, "Well," he said, " I was having a really bad day today..." he trailed off, knowing that that was no excuse, " I found out some bad stuff today that could endanger the Village." he said.

"Endager the VIllage?" Chizu asked, her eyes getting even wider if possible.

"Yeah, not just the Village, but also Gaara-otooji and Taisetsu-kun. But that didn't mean it was okay for me to get mad at you like I did. So I wanted to say I'm sorry, Chizu."

"I can understand why you got mad Daddy. I'm sorry I painted the Hokage Monument and Tossed the ugly shirt Ino-chan gave me into the wash with your Hokage robes, and super-glued your sleeping cap to your eyebrows."

Naruto looked out over the Village he had sworn to protect, watching the first stars come out as the fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey," he said turning to look down at his little girl, "Why don't we go to Ichiruiku's for some romen?"

"But what about finishing?" Not that ChIzu really wanted to but her daddy did say...

"_We'll_ finish it tomarrow." And with that he stood up, picking his daughter up and craddling her to his chest, he began to make the hand signs to teleport when Chizu said,

"Daddy? Aishiteru."

Naruto felt a warmth spread in his chest, just like every time she said that, along with every time she smiled, and laughed.

"Aishiteru." And with a puff of smoke, they were gone.


	4. Bringin' out the big guns

**A/N:** OK i've added a _little_ today. this weeks been hectic seeing it's my schools homecoming and it's tonight. I'm so gonna boogie. You have _no_ idea how hard it is to type with fake nails on. anyhoot, i do not own Naruto and blah blah blah.

**Well, damn, the editing fairy's hit this one too...**

_

* * *

Deep under the village..._

The walls were tinted green with moss and shined dully where the meager light hit the sheen of water that seeped through the stone. No noise was made from the ever-present ANBU guards that haunted these halls like ghosts. The only sound was that of the occasional flicker of a light that seemed to echo in the halls.

The Hokage, accompanied by two ANBU, made his way silently through the maze that was the underground prison of Konoha. It was a place that not many had seen outside of the ANBU assigned to it and the few S-rank missing nins that Konoha saw fit to keep alive. No, not many had seen this.

The blond man made his way over to one of the many cells, though, unlike the many others, this one was occupied.

Black, blank eyes stared through the bars at him. Eyes that had once been red. They had once struck fear and terror into him. They were the eyes of a man who had killed his entire clan just to test himself.

"Itachi." the name fell emotionless from the Hokage's lips.

"...Kyuubi..." Itachi's deep smokey voice seemed to fill the entire building, and it seemed as though the shadows moved at the sound.

"I have a deal for you." the Sixth said cutting straight to the chase.

"..."

The blonde took a deep breath, "Orochimaru is back, along with Atkatsuki."

The black haired man shifted on his bed, his face still blank.

"What is this...deal?"

"I need you to guard someone, someone very important and in exchange you forgo execution and get out of this cell."

"...And my eyes?"

The ANBU behind the Hokage stiffened.

"The seal will be removed as long as you take an oath to only use it to protect your charge's life and your life. You won't be able to use them otherwise."  
Itachi thought this over. He'd be leaving one prison for another. Granted it was nicer and he got his Sharingan back but a prison was a prison.

"What other benefits are there?" another voice said.

The group turned to face the opposite cell.

Two blue arms hung through the bars, the shark face man smirked at them.

One blond eyebrow rose, "You want the job?"

"You offering?"

There was another shift down the cool hall in another cell.

"The more guards the person has, the better chance they wont get killed, yeah." The blonde in the cell moved into the light.

"And you'll need all the guards you can get if Orochimaru and Atkatsuki are after this person." the red-headed puppet-made-boy (BWAHAHA! HE LIVES!!!) said.

The blonde blinked dumbly at them for a moment. "You... _all_ want this deal?"

The blue man snorted, "Anything's better than rotting down here, at least this way I get the chance to kill somebody."

The Hokage thought it over for a moment. Did he really want four S-rank missing nins–_Atkatsuki_ nins, guarding her? If it came down to it, ANBU weren't strong enough to protect her. They were his best chance.

"Alright. You will all be given new seals. I may need you but I don't have to trust you–"

"I have not agreed yet." the second to last Uchiha cut in.

Everyone looked at him.

"...so?" the Hokage asked, hands in his pockets. "You can get Orochimaru for betraying you and you get a chance at Sasuke."

The room was silent, all stared t the raven haired man.

"...Very well."

"Good. Tsunade will come down later to seal you."

"Who'd imagine that the kyuubi kid I once hunted I'd end up being body guard to."

The blonde man turned to look at the shark man.

"You won't be protecting me."

"Then who're we protecting?"

The Hokage looked him in the eye, "My daughter."

* * *

"Are you sure that was wise?" 

Naruto turned to look at the ANBU to his left. He had known since childhood, their kids played together.

"No, it was extremely stupid. But it's the only way I can make her safe."

* * *

_and the fun begins (insert evil laughter here)_


	5. men in black, meet lady in pink

A/N: **IMPORTANT READ ME!!!** oky, i'm going to tell you about Sasori later, trust me. if i'm spelling anything wrong tell me. In the next chapter some of Chizu's seals will be explained.

i dont own naruto.

**Faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap over the tallest buildings DUHN-DUH-DUH-DUHH**

**IT'S EDITOR MAN!! (and the crowd goes wild)**

* * *

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara stood waiting for their orders in front of the Hokage, their faces hidden behind blank, black hunter-nin masks (like Haku's) and they wore black ANBU uniforms, with one alteration: they had black spandex skull-caps (like a ski mask) that covered everything, only leaving their eyes in view. They carried no weapons save kunai and shuriken. They didn't need them. 

The Hokage stared at the four men before him, his fingers laced in font of his face, much like Sasuke used to do. They would be able to protect his little girl, he was sure of it, though, many of the ANBU would disagree with him.

"How did the sealing go?" he asked politely.

"... Find, Hokage-san." the first one said, who Naruto was pretty sure was Itachi. He had called him Hokage-_san_ not_ sama._ Naruto had known Itachi would never recognize him as being greater, but the fact that he was willing to see him as even an _equal_ was something of a surprise.

"Really? No slight pain, no soreness?" he asked.

"No Hokage-chan! we're perfectly fine, yeah!" said the one to the far left in a cheerful voice. Hokage_-chan_. Of course Deidara would call him that.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Good." was all he said.

"May I ask why we're waiting here, Hokage-san?" the one standing next to Itachi asked in a calm, toneless, detached voice. Apparently some habits die hard when you've been an emotionless puppet. Guess he was still getting used to being human, for the last five years.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

"I can't take you to see her today, I'm swamped with all this paperwork." he said gesturing to the stacks of files and documents that he needed to go over by the end of the day. "So I've picked someone else to go in my place." he said, lacing his fingers back together. "Don't worry, she's someone you've all met before." he added.

The four in front of him were about to comment when the double-doors at the end of the hall were pushed open and the visitor entered on silent feet.

The four turned as one to face the intruder and froze.

She wore a red and white zip-up top that squeezed her ample breast into the narrow unzipped opening. Around her waist was a short beige skirt that covered the minimal, stopping at the tops of her thighs. The skirt had slits up the sides so she could move in a fight while underneath that, was a pair of tiny black spandex shorts. (think cheerleader spankies.) and below those she wore black shin guards and sandels.

On her arms were beige elbow guards and on her hands were black gloves with metal plates.

But it wasn't her clothes and her enticing lithe body that caught their attention. No, it was her face, or rather, the look on her face peeking out from her short pink hair.

Gone was that ever present sweet smile. Gone was the child-like innocence from her sparkling green eyes. They were replaced by lips that neither smiled nor frowned, and a cool and calculating determination.

This was not the weak girl that they had once known. No, this was a true Ninja. Deadly and merciless.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" she asked. The four ex-Atkatsuki were startled, though they didn't show it. The girls voice was still the soft and sweet tone of her childhood.

"Yes, Sakura," Naruto said smirking, happy to see her. He had long since lost his crush on her. Since his return long ago they had become friends, and she had become one of his most trusted advisers along with Shikamaru and Kakashi. "I need you to bring them to the play room."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura didn't need anymore explaining than that, Naruto had briefed them all on who they were and why they were here.

She glanced at the men in black, "Follow me."

* * *

She lead them down one wide hall after another, each getting less business like and gaining a more homey feel as they went. 

"These are the family quarters." she stated. The men studied the area. Wood floors replaced marble; soft, warm, welcoming colors replaced the cool business like colors that covered the walls in the public area, and pictures, some taken by camera and some obviously drawn by a young hand decorated the walls. "You will spend most your time guarding her here, seeing as she hasn't yet begun attending the Academy." she opened a set of doors that lead into a receiving room and walked over to the other set of doors where on a coat rack hung some ANBU jackets and piled on the floor were sandals, a pair of little orange ones standing out amongst the black.

"This is the play room, she comes here from twelve to three, every Monday through Friday, you all have her schedule, right?" she asked, turning to look at them. They nodded. "Her schedule rarely changes. Once every three months she has a check up, like today. Now," she said, "She can be a bit difficult to handle in the beginning, you might get some resistance seeing as she's had the same guards since she was born. She's a very crafty little girl so keep your eyes on her _at all times._" this last phrase she stressed.

The four nodded again, though the thought that her worry over them being not able to handle a five year old was laughable.

She turned and opened the door.

* * *


	6. of seals and smiles

**A/N:** FINALLY an update, this chappie was giving me a hard time, it just didnt sound right it was being a bitch. it's a bit longer, which i'm very proud of, u.u, and i hope you like. Might be a while since i have NO idea how to write it.

now the schpeel: i dont own blady-freakin-blah.

* * *

They were having a staring contest with a five-year-old. And not just any five-year-old, oh no, a mini Kyuubi brat five-year old who had apparently inherited his love of orange if her little orange petal-pushers and orange tank-top were anything to go by, not to mention the little orange sandals out side in the receiving room were to indicate anything.

When Naruto and Sakura had said she was in the playroom, the four had assumed that they would be taken to a child's playroom along with all the things that went with a playroom: girly toys, stuffed animals, they walls painted with clouds and a smiling sun all the sickening sweet things that came with a little girl.

But upon opening the door they were met with a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless: a dojo. A freaking dojo.

The only kids that Itachi had known that had considered a dojo a playroom were Uchiha kids. And she wasn't playing with cutesy toys either. Six ANBU were spread out around the large spacious room and the kunai held in her little hand was no doll.

The little girl broke eye contact to look at Sakura. "Who are they?" she asked. Her voice was not the soft little girl voice they had expected, but strong and full of irritation.

"They," Sakura said calmly, "are your new buddy-guards."

The girl frowned and reached up to grasp the hand of the ANBU standing next to her.

"I don't need new buddy-guards." She said looking at ex-Atkatsuki with a scowl that would do any Uchiha proud. "I like my old ones." She leaned into the ANBU next to her.

"Chizu sweetie, I know you like the ones you already have, but you're a big girl now and your daddy thinks you need big girl buddy-guards.

'_Buddy-guards?!' _was the thought that ran through the four black mask wearing nin.

"But that one smells like fish!" she exclaimed, unerringly pointing to the masked Kisame with her Kunai.

The ANBU all sweat-dropped, Sasori snickered softly, Itachi remained silent and Deidara burst out laughing, thinking the little blonde was the cutest thing.

"That one sounds like a girl!" Chizu shouted.

The laughter stopped and all thoughts of cuteness were shot to hell.

It was Kisame's turn to burst out in laughter, throwing his masked head back, hand to his stomach, filling the room with the great roaring sound.

The ANBU next to the girl sighed and knelt down next to her. "Chizu-chan, you're getting too old to play with us anymore," the little girls frown deepened, "And the village needs us."

At this Chizu remembered what her dad had told her on the Hokage Monument days before. The village was in danger, and it needed her buddy-guards more than her. She looked over at the four men in black, they didn't _feel_ strong like her other guards, and they were strange. Chizu _liked_ the ANBU, a masked ANBU face was the first thing she'd ever laid eyes on, to her they represented safety and comfort. It didn't help that they read her fairy tales, gave her horsy-rides, and draw on their masks. There was never a moment in her life that she'd been without the ANBU surrounding her.

But for the village, Chizu would try to put up with these strange people.

Sighing to herself, the little girl nodded, letting go of the ANBU's hand, and walked over to Sakura.

"Alright," the pink haired woman said, "It's time for your check-up, Chizu."

And with that, the ANBU in the room watched the little girl they had watched grow, and had helped raise walk out with four of the deadliest men alive.

The four ex-Atkatsuki followed Sakura and Chizu down the bright hall, their senses flaring just in case of danger, though none thought there would be any.

They came to a door at which Sakura turned to them.

"This is the in-house hospital, it's mainly used for minor things like flesh wounds, for the major things like broken bones or deeper wounds Chizu is to be taken to the village hospital." She opened the door and the six entered.

The room, like the others they had seen, was spacious and bright, made with white marble shot through with silver and gold looking lightning had been captured within; the high windows letting in light making the smooth stone gleam.

"Chizu," Sakura said to the little girl, "go get ready, please."

The blonde nodded and went off into a connected room.

Sakura led them over to a medium sized leather-bound ledger.

"This," she said turning to face them, "is where you will record any and all of Chizu's wounds, stubbed toes, scratches, sprains—anything." She flipped open the book to a blank page. "You put the what it was in this space," she indicated the an empty space filled with a few black lines, "where it was here," she indicated an the next empty spaces next to the first ones, " the severity here, how she got it here, and how long it took for the wound to heal here." She indicated the very last line in the row.

"One of you will need to keep this with you at all times, and—"

"Wait." That one word was said by Itachi.

Sakura looked at him.

"Why is it so important that we record every injury she receives and how long it takes for it to heal."

Sakura broke eye contact with him and looked down.

"… Chizu is… special. Her bodies healing capabilities a better than the ones Naruto inherited for Kyuubi. Over the years her healing has gotten…faster, for lack of a better word. As she's aged, we've kept track of how fast her body heals itself, it's just become routine. It's also very important so we can anticipate if and when she gets a major injury, any record of her having the same injury will help us gauge how long it will take her to heal."

"I'm ready Sakura-chan." Chizu said, walking out of the room in nothing but a little pair of shorts, ceasing the conversation.

All heads turned towards the little girl as she walked over to stand at the center of a large, intricate circular design, the diameter of it ten feet. She turned to face them and sat down cross-legged, looking up at them patiently with wide, innocent blue eyes.

Sakura walked over to where to where the girl sat, the little blonde turning in her seat to face away from the men in black, presenting them with her back.

Sakura stopped at the edge of the circle and sat down, mimicking the small girl's position exactly.

"Pay close attention." The rose-haired girl said quietly, though her voice seemed to echo throughout the marble and stone room. She lifted her hands to form a seal.

Itachi activated his Sharingan to catch ever move the medic-nin made. The seal she had formed was one he had never seen before, though it looked like it had evolved from the horse sign.

"This really shouldn't be done by anyone except for very skilled medic-nin, but you should know what to do in case something comes up and there isn't one around." Her hands began to flow faster in still unfamiliar hand seals.

The four masked men watched as the little girls shoulders started to slump and her head fell forward, her chin resting on her chest.

"I've put her in a light trance, just enough so she doesn't fidget, you'll be getting a copy of the seals I've used for this." Sakura said calmly, still forming seals rapidly, her hands just a blur of movement.

"What kind of seals are those, I've never seen any like them before." Sasori intoned, asked the question they all wanted to know before Itachi could.

"You wouldn't, seeing as they were created specifically for Chizu."

It was on the tip of their tongues to ask why such seals would need to be made for the little blonde when the large design on the floor began to glow an eerie red color, casting red shadows on the walls.

The four men watched in silent curiosity as ink-black seals began to bleed through her pores and onto her back, shocking the ex-Atkatsuki as they covered the little girls back, arms, legs like tattoos. They could see that the seals extended to cover her delicate face and what they could see of her little chest and rib cage.

They cold see at least four or five different seals but they melded so seamlessly together that they couldn't really distinct where one began and ended.

"There are seven different seals." Sakura said softly, answering their silent question.

Then slowly, the red in the giant seal began to bleed slowly towards Chizu, turning her black seals into the burning red color, leaving behind nothing but a brilliant white. Sakura made a final seal with her hands then stopped, holding the hand position.

The seals began to wriggle and move along her body, until one positioned in the center of her tiny back and spun clockwise then counterclockwise before it flashed a brighter red and shifted away, another seal taking its place to do the same as the one before it.

Finally the last of the seven seals flashed a brilliant red before the vibrant color drained back off of her body and back onto the floor, swallowing the luminous white and leaving the seals on the little girl their normal flat black.

Sakura made another set of strange seals and the red light now on the floor began to fade and the black ink slowly absorbed back into Chizu's body.

Sakura sighed and stood up, rolling her shoulders as she issued the sign to bring Chizu out of her trance.

Instantly the little girl whipped her head around a bright smile on her face, a twinkle in her ocean blue eyes.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! How were they, how were they?!" the little bundle of energy asked as she rocketed at the pink haired woman, wrapping her little arms around her legs.

Sakura placed her hand on top of the baby fine blonde hair and looked down at Chizu, a slight smile in her on her lips, a little twinkle in her grass-green eyes. " It went well, You wont be needing an upgrade for a few more months."

'_upgrade?'_ the four men thought.

Chizu's eyes grew even wider before she threw up her arms and shouted "YOSH!!" and did a little dance around the room.

They watched as Sakura tried to repress a smile, the corners of her lips twitching. "Go get dressed, Chizu." She said and the little girls rushed back into the adjacent room.

Sakura turned to face them, the smile and the twinkle gone. "Chizu's seals are… complicated. They aren't strong enough to hold in what they were made to permanently, so we're always having to reapply them and even making stronger versions of the seals."

"What's too powerful for the seal designed to contain it to not work?" came Itachi's voice.

There was silence in the room as Sakura decided on whether or not to tell them, her eyes hard green stones.

The men hidden behind the masks waited.

"When Atkatsuki… fell… Tsunade had to decide what to do with the eight Bijuu held in the container, thinking that if we left them there, the surviving members would come back for them," none of the men commented, knowing that's exactly what the others had done, "She decided that it would be better to hide them if they were sealed in a person." The fact that they would be easy to control and make a village practically indestructible went unsaid.

"So you sealed them _all_ in her?" Kisame asked in a disbelieving voice.

They were all silent for a moment as they took this in.

"There were only seven seals on her, what happened to they eighth?"

"Suna wanted theirs back."

"How did Tsunade manage to seal seven Bijuu into her?" Itachi asked.

"Tsunade had been studying the Fourth's seal he had used for Kyuubi and altered it so it wouldn't take her life and that it could hold any number of Bijuu's into the container with minimal side effects to the sealer. We still haven't found if any, at all, side effects besides the ever-growing power that effect the container."

Just then the topic of the conversation came storming back in, giant smile still in place as she launched herself at Sakura, the rose-haired woman instantly catching her.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!" the little girl chanted.

Sakura's cold demeanor couldn't withstand Chizu's bright, cheerful, energetic on. Her face split into a sweet smile, her eyes squinting with adoration of the little girl in her arms.

The men stared at the pair, not being able to look away at the happy image they made together, though a certain red-head's eyes were more on the face of the pink-haired woman.

It did not escape the four that, while they were smiling, the two looked like they could be related.

* * *

thanks for reading, please review!!! 


	7. Icha Icha

a/n: i m sooooooooooo sic. i cnt breev out mi noz an' mi bdy aks an' mi brane urts. Who ever said nyqual works should be shot and left to die. seriously, i've chugged like, five bottles of that crap and its not workin'. nope. and the taste? you know how people say if you eat or drink something long enough you start to like it? not true. oh no. I mean, its supposed to make you feel better not like you want to throw up. or halucinate, but that could be just me. Theres got to be a reason why its not working for me, i mean give it to my sister and shes out in like tow seconds but me? Noooooo, i lay there for an hour and it still aint kickin' in.

Im dying. yep. thats got to be the answer.

i dont own naruto or even the downloads i hve of naruto.

**Once again, the Super-Human powers of Editor Man (or woman) has Saved the Day!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Later that night…_

Chizu was _not_ happy. The little blonde stood in the center of her giant room in her light blue night-gown with the dark blue words "Future Queen of the World" sparkling at them, which would have been cute except for the fact that with the amount of raw power the girl possessed in her tiny body it _could_ happen.

Said little girl's arms were crossed over her chest, her plump bottom lip sticking out in a put-out pout, her feet set apart and firmly planted in a defiant stance, and her indigo eyes narrowed with a look in them that said, 'you _are_ going to do what I want and I'm willing to be difficult to get it.' Chizu may understand that her village needed her other buddy-guards to take care of them, she was even willing to share them with it _and _have new guards that she'd never seen before because the village was in danger, but Chizu had a routine, one she'd had her whole life, a routine that worked for everyone and by God, no amount of impending doom was going to change that, there was only so much a five-year-old is willing to give on, and this was _not_ one of those things.

Her new guards had equally reached the end of their compliance. After they had left the in-house hospital, Sakura had taken Chizu to ramen, the four ex-missing-nin-turned-buddy-guards fallowing, then they returned to the Hokage tower where the pink-haired kunoichi had left them with Chizu's old ANBU guards stating that they knew the little girl's routine better than anyone and would instruct them from there.

The first thing the animal masked ninja's had instructed them on was Chizu's bath, which all four men were extremely grateful to find that all they had to do was keep the little girl company while she played in a humongous bath filled with bubbles. Then came the brushing and braiding of her hair, which Deidara was more than happy to do. Honestly, sometimes they other three wondered why he was even born a man when he acted and looked so much like a woman.

The four men had no problem with this, seeing as they all bathed and (though they'd never admit it) took care of their hair, but then came the last part of Chizu's routine, the part that had brought them to a stand-still:

They had to read her a bedtime story.

A _bedtime story_. With, they assumed, fairies and princesses and so much girly-ness they could puke.

Keeping her company while she bathed, they could do; brushing and braiding her hair, no problem. But reading a little girl some cutesy bedtime story was just pushing it too far.

They were four of the most feared shinobi in the world. They betrayed their villages, their countries; they were cold, merciless, killing machines.

Cold, merciless, killing machines don't _do_ bedtime stories.

"Yes, you are." The little girls voice said with authority.

The ANBU standing against the walls turned to look at the four black clothed ninjas.

"No, we're not."

They turned to look at the tiny blonde.

"Yes, you are."

Back to men in black.

"No, we won't."

The blonde.

"Yes."

The men.

"No."

The girl.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

The ANBU were in danger of getting whiplash.

"Yesyesyesyesyes."

"Nononon-" Itachi shook his head at the child-ness of the argument, "We are _not_ going to read you a bedtime story, and that's final."

Chizu narrowed her eyes at that, then gave an evil smirk.

The ANBU sweat-dropped.

* * *

"Yes, you are." 

If looks could kill, the Rokudaime would have been killed instantly by the looks the four black-masked men were shooting him.

The Sixth sat at his desk in his p-jays, blue plaid pants and a gray t-shirt that said, "I'm the boss, you're the beech, bend over and deal with it." Obviously the spawn of the Kyuubi brat took after her father.

"I will not lower–"

"You agreed to be her bodyguard, you signed the contract and willingly took the seals, you _will_ do everything Chizu says that doesn't endanger her life as we _all_," at this he gave them a pointed look, " assented to." He crossed his arms over his chest, "So you will go back to Chizu's room, and you will read her her bedtime story."

At this there was nothing the four could say, they _had _agreed to the terms. Though now they were thinking they had all been cheated in the deal. Chalk it up to the desperation to get out of the hell of the underground prison they had been in for the past five years.

The four men looked over at the little blonde terror who was sporting the biggest ha-ha-I-got-my-way-so-in-your-face smile they had ever seen and started to think that the prison might have been the better choice.

The little girl walked over and took Itachi's and Sasori's hands and led the group out the door tossing a, "good night, Daddy," over her shoulder.

Chizu's old guards stayed behind, and Ferret silently handed money over to Jackal.

Cold, merciless, killing machines indeed.

* * *

The four blank-masked bodyguards watched in sullen silence as the little girl padded on silent tiny feet across the floor and crawled under the blankets at the foot of her giant bed and started wriggling her way up to her pillows. 

The men watched the little lump make its way to the top, dreading what was to come.

Then the little blonde head burst from under the many blankets. They watched in silent curiosity as she mumbled to herself, sending glances to random parts of the room as though someone was truly there, and dug around the bedding surrounding her. she pulled her hand out a frown in place on her face, and a kunai in her hand. She stared at it for a moment as though wondering how it got there. Then she shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder. They watched in stunned shock as it came hurtling towards them, heading straight for Kisame's head.

With a muffled, "GYAHH!" he jumped out of the way, and the weapon embedded itself in the wall with a _thunk_.

They turned to look at the oblivious little girl who was getting situated on her bed.

The other three could here Kisame grumbling under his breath about bratty Kyuubi-spawn and little monsters.

Finally the little girl was settled with a little wiggle and kicking of her feet.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she called from her spot amongst the many dolls which looked suspiciously like team 7, including a frowning Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, a lazy-eyed Kakashi, a smiling Iruka, the rookie nine, team Gai, though the Sensei eyes were x-ed out. Also among the dolls were ANBU plushies with their animal masks.

Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara all looked at Itachi. He stared back at them, giving them his best death glare he could with the mask on. They just stood there and continued to stare. Itachi heaved an almost nonexistent sigh.

Slowly he walked over to the overstuffed chair positioned next to the big bed at an angle. He sat down in it, surprised at how soft and comfortable it was.

"What book are we reading?" he deadpanned.

Chizu smiled and turned to dig under the pillows next to her.

"This one." She said turning to face him, holding the book up so that the cover faced him, a big smile on her face.

Itachi blinked, glad that the mask he wore hid his facial expression as he was sure it would have shown surprise.

The book that Chizu was presenting him with was none other than _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"…This is the book you read for bed time?"

"Um-hmm." She said nodding her smiling blonde head.

Itachi felt his eye twitch. The things parents let their kids read.

"Ne, ne, come on." She said waving the book at him, "I want to find out if Marsha and Jan find out if Brad really isn't Brad but his evil twin's half-brother's stepsister's cousin's twice removed aunt's son's ex-girlfriend out for revenge!" she said excitedly.

They all seat-dropped.

Itachi took the book, and looked at Chizu's delighted face, then opened the neon orange book, expecting the worst.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

The smut that he expected wasn't there and in its place were empty white spots. The smut had been removed.

"Who got you this book?" he asked.

"Well, I saw 'Kashi-kun reading it all the time so I asked him to read it to me one day so he did and I liked it so much that I asked him to read me more but he said that he had to get me my very own special set from Ero-jijii and he did so he reads me them every Thursday." She finished with a smile.

Itachi mentally shook his head, thinking that he should have killed those two when he had the chance.

Getting comfortable, he read until Chizu's couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep. Placing the bookmark in the spot he stopped at, the elder Uchiha silently set the book down and took his position against the wall and waited for his shift to end.

* * *

come on you know you want to review. (nice reviews please? im fragile right now( points up to a/n for explaination.) 


	8. WAH!

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE MENTIONING OF A YAOI RELATIONSHIP**

**A/N:I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ok, now that we've got that out of the way. yes. i know i promised fighting and training but a couple things needed to be written first, like, oh i dont know, the scenes leading _up_ to the training. i'm pretty sure that after this chapter there will be two more: one super-duper long one and one short one or _two- _thats right count um- _two_ good sized ones, depends on my mood. right now i'm feeling door number two.**

**EHEM.**

**I, Cerise Anouk do not own the rights to Naruto, but i'm curently working on that.**

**EEDit...EEdit...EDit..Edit.edit.editeditediteditediteditedit (i was trying to do jaws u.u)**

* * *

Kakashi slouched over to where the four livid men stood. 

"Yo." He said with his patented eye smirk and a raised hand.

Itachi jerked his head towards the man then gave him a nod. "Kakashi-san." He said monotonously.

He stood next to them, hands in his pockets, a bored look in place on his face as he silently regarded the group of swarming children and parents before them.

"Scared?" he asked casually.

That drew forth the various responses of Kisame's grunt, Deidara's laugh, a sigh from Sasori, and silence from Itachi.

Sakura, Naruto, and Chizu's old guards had failed to mention that twice a week after she finished her private training, Chizu trained with her friends. They had also failed to inform them that the brats they were to train's parent's were the grown-up irritants formerly known as the Rookie Nine.

"I fail to understand why it's so important for us to train _all_ of them." Sasori asked, crossing his arms. Itachi had too much pride to ask.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, internally debating with himself on what to tell them and what to just let them figure out on their own. He decided on telling them the most and least he could, hey he couldn't just _hand_ them all the answers now could he?

"I'm sure you all know the abilities those clans possess." he said, gesturing to the adults with a slight tilt of his head.

The four men stayed silent, waiting for the silver-haired man to continue.

"A few years back, a couple months after Sasuke and Naruto left, Tsunade figured that if Konoha was to survive we would need stronger, more powerful ninja. After all, she couldn't really trust Naruto and Sakura to kill Sasuke if it came down to it." he paused to

watch as a little girl with short dirty-blonde pigtails began to chase after a little boy with two red triangles on his pudgy face.

"So," he continued, "she thought that she'd try to enhance the ninja Konoha already had, starting with the remaining Rookie Nine Plus Three."

"That doesn't explain why we gotta train their brats, Cyclops." Kisame butted in.

Kakashi sighed. "I was getting to that. After the enhancement, the 'Nine showed no initial signs of getting stronger." at this he turned to look at them with a guarded eye, "They, in fact, never showed signs that the enhancement even worked and if it wasn't for outside help during Orochimaru's attack a few years later," at this emotions they couldn't decipher flitted through the copy-nin's eye, "then Konoha would have surely fallen." he turned back to face the happy group, oblivious to the conversation being held, "It was considered to be a failed experiment, and Tsunade moved onto... other... ideas. There would be no proof until years later when Shino's first son was born that we would understand that, in actuality, the enhancement experiment _did_ work, just not on the initial subjects."

The four men were starting to understand where this was going.

"It would be first theorized then proved later after the birth of Shikamaru's and Temari's daughter that the enhancements had been passed down to their children instead of the actual subjects."

Kakashi let them mull that over for a minute, comfortable in the contemplative silence.

"What sort of... enhancements... did Tsunade-sama preform on them, yeah?" Deidara tentatively asked.

"She enhanced their natural abilities they already had, like strength and speed, and the ones that were particular to the subject. She also enhanced their clan abilities."

"When you say the abilities particular to the subject, what do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Take Shikamaru, for example. He's a genius, and has great strategical abilities, Tsunade amplified those to make him more of a genius."

"But the enhancements were passed down."

"Aa."

"So, that means that the smarts were..?" Kisame finally spoke up.

"Lets just say Naruto and the rest of the 'Nine went to war with the rest of the council on whether or not Shikamaru's kids would be used to construct ANBU mission strategies and attack plans before they were even potty trained. The reason they train together to learn basic fighting skills and weaponry is because they are all basically advancing in that area at the same rate. And," he paused, "Because they share what makes them different, and Naruto decided that it would be better for them to have someone they can relate to as they grow up, so they're not alone." the _unlike him_ went unsaid but was heard by the others none the less.

The four chewed that over.

Itachi studied the man who had been his idiotic little brother's sensei. "And where do you fit into all this, Kakashi-san?" he asked, gesturing slightly towards the group.

The older man blinked, then gave him his eye smile. "I have a family now too."

"Who's the poor, insane woman that would be stupid enough to marry you?" Kisame asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled on, "Iruka, and I don't think he'd appreciate that description." he turned and pointed out a boy of around eight or nine that looked the spitting image of Kakashi, mask and all(sans head-band) that stood next to a smiling Iruka who held a little brown haired boy of around two or three in his arms. "We've got two of 'em. The original plan was just one, but Iruka wanted another, to give our first a sense of responsibility, or so he says." Kakashi said with obvious pride in his voice.

"I... see." Itachi said, seeing as the other three were still getting over the shock of Hatake Kakashi, most infamous player of Konaho, not only marrying a _man_ but having kids too. "I never thought you were the type to adopt, Kakashi-san."

"Oh, we didn't." Kakashi said, feeling glee run through him at what he was about to say, "They're a hundred-percent genetically ours."

(_FREEZE!!! _now before you all start screaming and shaking your monitors with cries of _WAAHH?!_, the fact that Kakashi and Iruka have children that are biologically theirs, no joke, will be explained a _little_ bit but not all the way because that would ruin the plot, and as to why I paired Kakashi and Iruka, well, They're just so darn _cute_ together, and if Kakashi's not with Sakura or Naruto which he _isn't_ he's gonna be with Iruka. u.u So, back to the story...)

The four men blinked at the smiling Jounin from behind their black blank masks, all trying to formulate a response other than _WAH?!_ in their minds.

"_WAH?!_" Kisame was never one to keep his thoughts to himself.

"How, um, is that, uh, possible, yeah?" Deidara asked hesitantly.

Kakashi went back to watching the group. "I mentioned that Tsunade moved onto other ideas after the enhancement project failed to work. Figuring out how Iruka and I could have a biological family was one of those ideas." and with that he moved away from them and towards his family.

"Kakashi-san," Itachi called out.

Kakashi turned to look back in question.

"Was Naruto enhanced?" he asked.

"No." he answered and turned to continue on his way.

The other three shocked and curious men watched as he ruffled the identical silver hair of his oldest son, wondering how such a feat as two men having children could be possible.

* * *

**snerk this chapter just had to be in here. **

**wait, what are you doing? Put the knife _down._**


	9. Enter, stage left

**O-M-G _TWO _COUNT UM _TW0_ CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?!!! MAN I'M GOOD.**

**A/N: first off PLEASE, _PLEASE_ DON'T HATE ME FOR MY PAIRINGS, IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THEY'LL MAKE SENSE SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!** **this chapter is to basically itroduce the other key players in the story, and give you a little background info on what the 'nine have been doing all these years. the next chapter will have the training, then there will be a _little_ time jump i mean, sheesh its about time that i got around to one considering i said i'd do one in what, chapter 3? it's just that my fingers were typing _yes yes yes_ while my plot bunnies were saying _no no no._ Anyhoot, the time jump will (hopfully) have lots of cool blood and guts stuff in it.**

**no, no, i dont own.**

* * *

Itachi looked up at the sun and found that there was only twenty minutes left before he and the other three men caught in this perpetual nightmare with him had to start training the group of little bastards whichever God was angry at them decided to bestow upon them. The problem was, he, and he figured his comrades, had no idea just _how_ he was going to train them. 

Well, he wasn't a genius for nothing. Crossing his muscular black-clad arms over his ripped chest (ahh, such a _lovely_ visual n.n) he began to think.

Option One: They could teach them all as one group, lining them up like little soldiers in rows. Pros: the learn at the same time. Cons: possibility of them not paying attention.

Option Two: They could split them up into four groups and rotate them periodically. Pros: smaller groups to teach. Cons: slower learning.

Option Three: Teach them the Atkatsuki way. Pair the little monsters off and supervise their training. Pros: they trust their partner, become a team that's like a well oiled machine. Cons: they don't trust the other groups and judging by what Kakashi had said about Naruto wanting them to be able to relate to each other and he was pretty sure pairing them off was _not_ how the blonde Hokage wanted it.

Itachi mentally went over his options. They could start out with Option One and get the brats to trust and work with each other, making one giant team that could predict all the others' moves and know the others' thoughts, then use Option Two and break them up into smaller teams each comprised of the kids that worked best together, but also still keep them training as a whole. Of course this plan still fallowed the Atkatsuki way, but it was just tweaked to work for the situation.

And, if they did this right, by the time these monsters graduated the Academy they'd be so attuned to one another that they'd give ANBU a run for their money.

_God_ he was good.

Suddenly a commotion in the group caught Itachi's attention. They were all surrounding a man, woman, and child that had just arrived. For a moment he thought (with a sense of panic, though he'd never admit it) that the man was Gai, but on closer inspection he saw that the man was too young to be that green-loving crazy and figured it must be that bowl-hair-cut-styled jumpsuit-wearing freaks protégé. Itachi gave an inner sigh, at the same time wondering why the family's arrival caused such a commotion.

"Lee and TenTen have been traveling from country to country learning new Taijutsu and weapons techniques for the last four years."

Itachi thanked all and any Gods listening that he hadn't flinched and wondered wildly how the Copy-nin could sneak up on him. He heard Kisame muttering about sneaky bastards and saw Deidara clutching his chest out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over at the silver-haired man that appeared out of thin air next to him. "Oh?"

"Hn. They were due back in a couple of weeks but it seems they've returned early."

Itachi looked at all the adults surrounding the Taijutsu master and his wife, the weapons master, then over at the group of children surrounding the black-haired bowl-cut boy, suddenly realizing he didn't even know their names. He sighed.

"Tell me which brat belongs to which idiots." he said blankly.

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and looked at the kids.

"The brown-haired chunky boy with the outlined, pinkish, sideways isosceles triangles on his pudgy cheeks and potato chips in his had is Chokichi, Ino and Choji's son." Itachi and the other three studied the smiling boy for a moment.

"The dark brown haired one with the pony-tail and bored expression is Shikakumori, who prefers to go by just Shika, considering saying his whole name is just too troublesome. And the dirty blonde with the pig-tails and mini fan is Iku, his big sister. Temari was a little embarrassed by the fact that they're barely ten months apart, though Shikamaru was quite pleased that his quota for children got finished so quickly." Itachi figured the lazy shadow user would be.

"The twins over there," Kakashi said, nodding his head towards two little black-haired white-eyed almost identical boy and girl sitting off to the side together, playing with wild flowers, "are Hideaki and Haruka Hyuuga, son and daughter to Hinata and Neji Hyuuga."

Itachi raised one black eyebrow up under his mask. Family marrying within family was common amongst the old clans.

"The cousins?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Hn. They had both decided that in order to unite the houses they would have to marry each other. Though," he continued in a bored tone, "they were close friends to start out with and respected one another, I think they actually love the other now."

Kakshi paused for a moment and looked at the other children.

"The boy with brown hair and red triangles on his face is Itaru, Kiba's son. We were all a little surprised when Kiba told us his ANBU girlfriend was pregnant, they're still not married. I'd watch out for the boy though, he likes to pull pranks.

"Takai is Shino's son and he's the one with the black glasses, heavy jacket and hat (like Inari's) on." Kakashi paused and looked at the group. "Shino's married to the medic-nin.

"And finally our latest arrivals, Lee, TenTen and their son, Jou, whom I'm sad to say doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of not turning out like his father."

The four were silent a moment as they processed the new information.

"And, what about Sakura?" Sasori asked in an oh-so-casual voice.

Kakashi sighed tiredly and shook his head. "Sakura loves three things and three things only: Konaho, her family, which basically means everyone you see here, and Chizu."

Itachi felt a tug on his ninja pants leg and looked down, surprised to a pair of large blue eyes staring up beseechingly at him.

"Ne, Shu-sensei," she said in an urgent voice and it took Itachi a moment to remember that he and the others were going by code names so that the villagers and lower ranking nin didn't know who they were and other villages wouldn't find out. They were going by the kanji's on their Atkatsuki rings. He was Shu, Kisame was Nan, Sasori was Gyoku, and Deidara was Sei.

Itachi felt the tugging again and drew his attention back to the little girl before him.

"Yes, Chizu-san?" he asked patiently.

"You guys are supposed to protect me, right, right?" she ask in an anxious voice.

"Yes..." Itachi answered, not sure where she was going with this.

She sighed in relief, "Then I need you to protect me right now."

"From what?" Kisame asked incredulously.

The little girl spun and faced the opposite direction, still clutching Itachi's pant leg and pointed in the direction on the group.

"That." she said in a fearful voice.

The four men and Kakashi looked in the direction of her little arm and saw Lee's black-haired bowl-headed son coming their way, insanely bright smile shining at them.

Chizu drew closer and closer to Itachi's leg with each step the green clad boy took. He finally stopped once he was in front of Itachi, seeing as the little blonde was hiding behind the Uchiha's thick, muscular, defined, rock-hard leg (I couldn't help it. n.n;)

"Chizu-san, I am Rock Jou, Konaho's future Viridian Mephistopheles." he said, striking Good Guy pose No. 53, passed down from his father.

At this the men sweat-dropped, and Kakashi felt grief for the poor boy; he had already been lost to the dark side.

Chizu's eyes grew even larger, almost filling up her whole face, and clutched tighter to Itachi's leg.

"Chizu-san, I swear upon my fiery youth to protect you at all costs and with my life," he said with conviction as he clenched his fist in front of him, said fire burning in his eyes, "Will you go out with me?" he asked in a determined voice.

Now Chizu, for all her five years, considered herself a smart, logical girl, and the logical part of her still developing brain was telling her that this bushy-browed boy with heart eyes had lost his jelly-beans and the best thing for her to do was to not blink and back away slowly.

"Um," she said timidly, "No, thank you." then, pinching Itachi's leg she growled at him, "Protect me, protect, _protect._"

The four men looked down at her, all thinking along the lines, '_What? Does she want us to kill him?'_

But they needn't do anything, for Chizu's savior was about to come in the form of a three-foot slothful package.

In his peripheral vision Itachi saw the Nara boy headed their way, hands in his pockets, a lazy look on his face. But Itachi could see the determination under the haze of boredom in his eyes.

"Ne, Chizu," he drawled.

Deidara felt his eye twitch. Even the brats _voice_ was lazy. He was definitely a Nara. The kid was the spitting image of Shikamaru, even down to his earrings. The only thing different were his eyes. Those he got from his mother.

"It's too troublesome to play with everyone else, want to watch the clouds with me?"

Jou's eyes widened as he looked on with awe at the other boy and before she could answer he exclaimed, "My name is Rock Jou, Konaho's future Viridian Mephistopheles!" striking Good Guy pose No. 135, his teeth shining extra bright.

The five year old Nara looked at the slightly taller other five year old with an irritated expression.

"...Shika." he said, clearly finding that saying his whole name was too troublesome.

If possible Jou's already wide brown eyes grew wider at Shika's introduction.

"Wow," he said, clasping his hands before him, "Shika-san is so cool!"

The Nara looked hostilely at the boy for a moment before turning back to the little blonde girl still hiding behind her guard.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, clearly, Jou had found his own eternal rival in Shika. Kakashi felt sorry for him.

"Ne, Chizu, you want to?" he asked, holding out his hand and sounding as though even the act of talking was too troublesome.

Chizu, seeing her window of opportunity, took it with out hesitation and with a relieved, "sure!" she grabbed his hand and quickly hauled the surprised Nara away.

"O-Oi, Chizu-stop pulling so fast..." he complained.

The watched as the Nara boy took a firmer grip on the little girls hand and sped up to keep pace with her.

The five men turned to look at the bushy-browed boy. He had his fist clenched before him, and his eyes were watery.

"Some day I will be as cool as Shika and win Chizu-sans love! I shall run one-hundred laps to prove myself! YOSH!" and with that the boy was off, sprinting around the field.

They stood in complete silence; four thinking if they could get away with murdering everyone in the training field, and the fifth thinking perverted thoughts.

"Ahh," he said, "young love."

* * *

**fyi: viridian is a shade of green and mephistopheles is another word for demon. hey, if Gai and Lee get niffty punch lines then so does Jou. tell ceri what you think.**


	10. HATEHATEHATEFUCKHATEHATE

**A/N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!! honest to God, i didnt even want to write it, even went so far as to skip this scene and move on to like four other ones _and_ make a new story just so i didnt have to. i know it sucks, i dont even care, that is just how much i hate it. but the next chapter is better, seeing as people die and as everyone knows, death always makes a story better. i just have type it out and spell check it and then it's ready to go. plus i've almost finished chapter three for PF so i'm feeling pretty good right about now. Please don't review if you're just going to tell me how super sucky this chapter is because i already know and am extremely ashamed of myself for even putting here.**

**ceri**

**i dont own**

**fuck**

**This chapter is now slightly less hated to to the God-like editing by the all powerful and awsome future Queen of the world . (me)**

* * *

The four's twenty minutes of wallowing in self pity and trying to figure out where they had gone wrong in their lives to end up in their current predicament were over. It was time to send the idiots the government had been stupid enough to let breed away. Itachi glanced over at the overly energetic man in spandex and his weapons loving he-wife. If God hadn't stopped them from procreating then you'd think at least the people in charge of this country would have the sense to. He looked over at the brat they'd spawned. Itachi was vaguely surprised the boy could even _talk_ considering where he had come from. 

Mentally shaking his head Itachi started to make his way over to the huddle of parents and kids, the other three following.

"It is time to begin their training; all of you need to go." Itachi addressed the parents; he was never one to mince words and had always found that being straight forward got the point across just fine. Plus, he liked being able to see the reaction they had to his blunt words.

He watched as their shoulders tensed, and their eyes almost imperceptibly narrow. Well, almost everybody, the Copy-nin just had that freaking annoying eye smile going on though his-er-wife? Husband?- looked like he wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Itachi could practically hear the lecture on how teachers were supposed to act with their students parents. Itachi mind-snorted.

Like he really cared what they all thought of him. Naruto had already informed them that all the parents already knew who they were, stating that as the majority of them were on the council, they had to approve of them being able to teach anyone outside of Chizu anyways.

"What time can we expect to pick them up, Shu-san?" asked one of the fathers with noticeable heat in his voice. Itachi couldn't remember what the brown haired mans name was, though the fact that he was an Inuzuka was blatantly obvious, what with the giant beast next to him that Itachi would loosely term 'dog', he just couldn't remember his first name. Not that it mattered; if he'd had his way the guy'd've been dead _years_ ago.

They _all_ would have.

The ten children stood in five rows of two, each of their little impressionable minds ready to learn, their eyes filled with curiosity at what their new sensei's were going to teach them.

The four black clad men stood before them, evaluating each and everyone of them silently.

"Today," Itachi began, "We're going to do an exercise in teamwork."

A chubby-fingered had shot into the air.

"Oi, jiji, why can't we just fight each other?" the Inuzuka brat demanded, crossing his arms and glaring defiantly up at them.

Itachi felt one of his eyebrows twitch at being called old.

"Because, when you become a ninja, no matter what your rank, you will have to work with a team at some point and if you can't cooperate with them that not only jeopardizes the mission but also endangers your squad's lives." Sasori answered, not wanting Itachi to get them in trouble for killing one of their students on the first day.

The boy didn't look convinced with that answer, just snorted and didn't say anything else.

"You will each be paired off, one of each team will be blindfolded and it will be the job of the other to lead their blind member through an obstacle course using your voice only. Then, after the allotted time to complete said course runs out, you will switch, the leader wearing the blindfold and being led. Then, after that, you will be paired off with a new partner until you've been with everyone at least once." Itachi felt slightly winded after his mini speech, seeing as that was the longest he had _ever_ talked in his life.

That got various the various responses of: "YOSH!", "groan", "_Crunch_", and "troublesome."

The four set up the obstacle course and paired the little monsters off, each taking mental notes to review later together once training was over.

The twins' voices were too soft to be heard, their partners often not hearing their instructions or having to have them repeat what they said multiple times. On the other hand, the Inuzuka was too loud and tended to shout out his orders as well as not be specific enough in said orders, causing his partner to run into multiple obstructions. The Nara boy just stood there doing a half-assed job of leading his partners, causing them to not even get half way through the course. That is, until he had to lead Chizu and then he did it perfectly. This did not escape the four silent men.

Obito led each partner perfectly, which was to be expected from the son of the Copy-nin.

The one that surprised them the most, or at least Itachi, was their charge herself.

In place of the normally exuberant child, she was quiet and serious, giving her blind partner precise direction, seeming to treat the exercise as though it were a life or death situation. Itachi thought back to the first day they trained her.

_.:Flashy flashy:._

_The halls were silent. The only sounds heard was the ever-present tick-tocking of the clocks that echoed throughout the many rooms and corridors, the occasion muted noise, and the soft steps of ninja that forever guarded and prowled the Hokage's Tower._

_It was twelve o'clock. _

_Outside a sliding rice-paper door was a pile of sandals, with the addition of four new pairs._

_Inside the playroom/dojo Chizu stood facing her new guards, curious as to what sort of games they were going to play with her._

_The four had decided that they'd use different days to train her in the many ninja arts, and their first day they were starting with taijutsu, wanting to get a feel on how she moved._

"_Are you ready, Chizu-san?" Itachi asked, crouching into his fighting stance._

_Chizu, thinking he was getting ready for a game of tag, nodded silently._

_"Begin."_

_Itachi came at her, striking out as soon as she was within reach. Chizu, not wanting to be it, ducked and dodge as best she could. The others watching this wondered why the ANBU_ _hadn't taught her any offensive moves._

_Chizu slowly began to tire and Itachi began to land more hits, each one feeling as though more force was added each time._

_Chizu was beginning to not like playing with Shu-sensei anymore; and, after he _

_landed one particularly hurtful hit, she had had enough._

_"Stop!" she said, an upset scowl on her face, "You're being mean, I don't want to _

_play with you anymore." she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

_Itachi froze, stopping himself just before he landed yet another blow, the word _

_playing echoing in their heads._

_"Why would you think we were playing?" Sasori asked._

_"Because I _always_ play in here, but I don't like playing tag with Shu-sensei, he tags too hard."_

_The four men couldn't believe what they were hearing. She thought they were _

_playing a _game?_ What had those useless ANBU been teaching her?_

_"Chizu," Itachi said calmly, "We are not playing a game, we are training you to _

_be a ninja."_

_"But I thought being a ninja was supposed to be fun." she whined._

_"A ninja's job is to protect its village at all costs. Being a ninja isn't supposed to be fun. A ninja is a weapon that's only good for killing."_

_The little girl stared at the woven mats below her feet and pondered this._

_"So," she said quietly, "if I want to be the best ninja ever, I have to be the best killer?" she asked, looking up at him for confirmation._

_"Is that what you want to be? The best ninja and then Hokage?" Itachi asked, thinking she was more like her father than they had previously thought._

_"No." the little girl shook her head, "I don't want to be the Hokage."_

_"Then why do you want to be the best?"_

_"So I can protect my most precious people from anything." she said, determination in her blue eyes._

_"In order to do that you have to train hard, not play games. I will not waste my time on you if you're not willing to do that."_

_"Hai, I will, I'll train the hardest and become the best ninja ever, you just wait and see!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him as he slowly walked back to where he started from, "And _then_ I'll be the best daddy ever."_

_The four men froze, wondering if they heard right._

_"Oi Chizu," Kisame said, "Don't you mean mommy?"_

_The little girl looked at him like he was retarded._

_"No, why would I want to be a mommy? I'm gonna be the best daddy ever, just like my daddy."_

_Clearly, the girl didn't have enough female companionship, Sakura just wasn't cutting it._

_"Enough." Itachi said, once again in his stance, Chizu following this time, a serious look on her face._

_"Begin."_

_.:the flashing has stopped:._

It seems the girl had taken his words to heart and was giving her training her all.

Itachi found that he was pleased with this. Chizu had to understand that being a ninja was to be taken seriously, not as a game.

After running the little rug-rats through some taijutsu training, pairing them off once again to spar against each other, their parents returned, some even blatantly checking over their brats for any unusual marks.

Honestly, the four thought in amusement, they acted as though they expected to find a kidney missing.

After the last monster and its respective idiots left, they turned to collect their brat only to find her gone.

Chizu sat on one of the first four heads of the Hokage monument, just babbling away like she didn't have a care in the world.

Which Deidara was about to remedy by giving the little hell spawn the lecture of her life. She didn't even know what they had to do to find her, the places they had gone and the people they had to shake down before they finally ended up at the monument to the biggest idiots Konoha had ever birthed. Kisame had to drag him back and slip his fish smelling hand under Deidara's mask to cover his mouth while Sasori gave him a muted, "shut up."

"–and Shu-sensei are nice. They train us hard but they read to me and talk with me while I take my bath and brush my hair after." here she paused as if listening to something. "Well I don't get to play a lot of my games anymore because Shu-sensei says that being a ninja is to be taken seriously and isn't supposed to be fun, so I'm trying my hardest." another pause, "They're not mean to me, they're just kind of like Tou-chan after he has a bad day. I like them a lot and hope they stay and be my friends."

The four stood there silently listening as she rattled on to nothing but air, pausing here and there as though listening to someone else before they finally made their way silently over to her, Deidara reaching under his mask to try and wipe away the taste of fish from his mouth.

"Chizu." Sasori said, stopping the girl in mid ramble.

The blonde whipped her head behind her, surprise showing on her face before her cheeks stretched in a big smile.

"Hi Senseis!"

"It's time to go home."

And with that, the girl reached her arms out to them.

Later that night, after his shift had ended, Itachi sat in one of the many comfortable chairs in the little girl's room, going over the information in Chizu's medical book, his only company the many strange ninja plushies surrounding him, his only light the moon.

Itachi turned the next page and stiffened.

_Kiba_, THAT was the Inuzuka's name.

... or was that the dog's name?

Shrugging, the elder Uchiha went back to his reading.

* * *

I _know_. Heres the gun, I allow one shot in the ass per person.

**I'm currently still offering the free ass-shots, though you've gotta admit the ending is pretty funny.**


	11. Mine Eyes Have Seen

**A/N: SO HERE IT IS!!! FINALLY!! THE ONE I SLAVED OVER TO GET TO YOU, MY LOYAL FANS! BUM-BU-BU-BAAAAAAA**

**THE FIRST TIME JUMP SCENE-****scene-**scene-cene(echos cause i'm cool like that.)

i didnt _really_ slave over this, in fact, i acctually wrote this scene before christmas i just _really_ didn't want to do the retarded training scene.

so i've got a Q for you: i'm thinking about adding another little time jumpy thing before the juicy stuff but i'm not sure if i should add it or not, but i _really _want to. anyhoot, said scene shall be up on my LJ some time later this week. not today, because, seriouly, updating two days in a row takes a lot out of a girl. but i do want your comments on the LJ scene because it will change the story line. i personally thing that the new characters in it (if added) will make it funny during the serious times. so drop me a line after read it. which wont be today, cus theres no way in hell i' putting it up right now...maybe tomarrow if i get some reviews. (Hey, i'm not above blackmail to get my way)

enjoy.

i dont own.

**with the speed of a monguse and the cat-like reflexs of an icelandic sea otter the Editing Ninja stelthily moves in, correcting words and punctuation with deadly acuracy and with a flash, he's gone.**

* * *

Chizu bounced from tree to tree, a mischievoussmile curling the corners of her lips. She was playing her favorite game: keep away from her buddy-guards for as long possible. And at the age of nine she'd gotten pretty damn good at playing it, her record being twelve hours and considering just who her buddy-guards were, it just showed you how far along she'd come from the little blonde girl who thought being a ninja was all just a game of tag. 

The best part abut the game was that neither her nor her guards knew when the game would start. Shu-sensei would either tell her she had five minutes to run or she was expected to know when she was being followed and/or hunted.

Chizu's way of starting the game was by taking something of value without them knowing then hiding when they found out. It didn't really matter what it was of theirs she took since they consider everything of theirs off limits to her or anybody else. She had stolen a countless number of their weapons a countless number of times; Sei-sensei's favorite hair brush, Gyoku-sensei's mini puppet that looked suspiciously like Sakura, and Nan-sensei's prized "secret" stash of chocolate.

She had learned that hell hath no fury like a chocolate deprived fish-man.

Chizu knew that stealing their most prized possessions would make them extremely mad. Duh, that's why she did it. Chizu considered it the price she had to pay to get them to go all-out in their chase. If they just tried to find her for the exercise they wouldn't be giving it their all and in her mind if they weren't trying their hardest to get back what she'd stolen then she wouldn't be advancing in her training.

She ricocheted off another tree, picking up speed. Even she had to admit she may have gone just a _little _too far this time.

Chizu unconsciously clutched the object she had "stolen" ths round:

Shu-sensei's prized kantana.

_.:Flashy flashy:._

_She had been seven the first time she'd been showed if during one of her daily private training sessions. She remembered sitting on her knees in front of him, curious as to why he had a sword laying across his legs. Chizu knew it wasn't one of the ones that were in the play room's weapons vault, she had been showed all of those; deadly sliver blades with beautifully lacquered saya decorated with delicate flower designs meant to catch the eye._

_But this one was almost completely opposite, plain in comparison. It's saya, tsuka, and tsuba were entirely black, making the shine from the light seem even brighter. There were non floral decorations. _

_It was a buke-zukuri style, a kantana._

_"Few shinobi use kantana to fight with," Shu-sensei had said, "because up against other ninja tools it tends to get in the way."_

_"Ne, ne, but Shu-sensei, don't ANBU use them?" she had asked._

_"No, they use a shoto or wakizashi, they're shorter and easier to handle in close range."_

_"Then why are you showing me a kantana?" Chizu asked, confused. _

_"Because a shinobi who doesn't utilize all the tools at their disposal deserve to die."_

_Chizu thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement._

_Shu-sensei had then proceeded to remove the saya from the blade, the silver shining of the shinogi-zukuri shaped blade almost blinding when it was removed from the black, and explained how to hold and grip the sword._

_As he shifted the blade something at its base had caught her eye; the shape of a fan had been etched into the steel just above where the tsuba should have been._

_"What's that? She had pointed, interrupting him._

_"What?" he had asked blandly._

_"The little fan, right there. What is it? Why is it there?"_

_Shu-sensei had been quiet for a moment._

_"...It's the symbol of the Uchiha clan." he had finally said._

_"The Uchiha clan?" she had never heard of such a clan before._

_"Hai, it's a clan that has been gone for twenty years."_

_"Then how'd you get it? Are you an Uchiha?" she asked excitedly._

_"...No. I killed the clan head. This was his sword."_

_.:End flashy flashy:._

Chizu had never understood why he kept a dead mans sword, but she was _forbidden_ to touch it.

Her smile turned into a carbon copy of her trickster fathers.

That had just made her want to take it more.

* * *

The Sixth Hokage stood in front of his higher ranking shinobi; the jounin, ANBU and what they had begun to call Burakku Go-Suto, the Black Ghosts, Chizu's guards, were all lined up and waiting for orders. 

"I have just been informed by intelligence that a group of Iwa-nin are headed this way. Apparently they've decided that us kicking their asses last time must have been a fluke." he said dryly.

Snorts and eye rolling passed through the jounin. The ANBU stayed silent and the Burakku Go-Suto were like stone.

Before he could speak again, a chuunin came running in and spoke softly to him. The ninja's watched as their Hokage's eye began to twitch and the chuunin back cautiously away before moving hastily out of the room.

"Along with the fact that this group of about twenty are headed this way, intelligence has just informed me that they'll be at the East outer wall within the hour." he said in a tight, controlled voice and everyone present knew that someone in Intel.'s head would roll.

The Rokudaime raised a hand to disperse them when the doors were slammed open once again.

"Hokage-sama!" a frantic looking chuunin came rushing up to the irritated blond.

"What is it?"

The chuunin, with a fearful look in his eyes stuttered through his answer.

"Ch-Chizu-sama i-is missing."

Everyone on the roof froze, all eyes going to the eerily silent Hokage.

"Which way was she last seen heading?" his dead voice sent chills down the gathered ninja's spines.

"Sh-she was l-last seen h-heading E-East, Hokage-sama." (who would of seen _that_ coming)

The room was dead silent, no one moved, no one took their eyes off the blond man.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists; fear, anger, rage– all running through his body before he turned to address his shinobi.

The jounin, being the only ones who's faces weren't hidden, showed their shock and unease.

Naruto's eyes had turned blood red, and his pupils had turned into narrow slivers of black. The normally cute whisker marks had spread over his cheeks making him look even more animalistic.

As he opened his mouth to address them they caught a glimpse of fang.

"Find my daughter _before_ she finds the Iwa-nins. Then I want you to get rid of the threat to Konoha. And _you,"_ he said, thrusting a clawed finger at the terrified chuunin, "are going to bring me the ass hat in charge of intelligence so he can tell me what the fuck is going on in his department." he all but shouted, his voice holding a slight growl.

"_Go._"

The shinobi gathered dispersed in a gust of wind and leaves.

* * *

Naruto stayed frozen to his spot for a moment, eyes turned to the east. It was at times like this that he hated being Hokage. He knew that to go after Chizu himself would mean leaving Konoha unattended. He knew this was one of the things that could happen, but the reality was so much worse than the imagined. He would just have to wait and trust in his shinobi.

* * *

Chizu landed in a denser part of the forest, close to the East outer wall, the one that served as a first defense for the hidden city. 

She looked around her latest hiding spot with a satisfied smirk. It would that them at _least_ three hours to find her. Hearing the rustle of bodies traveling through trees, then the sound of landing behind her, Chizu squashed the disappointment at being found so soon in the game. Sighing, she turned to face her guards and probably a livid Shu-sensei.

The youngest Uzumaki felt the air in her lungs freeze and her heart momentarily stop.

These were _not _her guards.

* * *

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara headed up the pack of ninja moving towards the East outer wall, having passed the inner wall some time ago. They were followed by the ANBU and then the jounin. The four's thoughts were on their blonde charge, not caring about the threat of Iwa-nins. 

The nins they could handle, their charge being hurt was something they couldn't. In the four years they had protected her they had grown attached to her.

Itachi picked up the pace, the other three following his lead.

God have mercy on those nin. Because if Chizu was hurt in any way, the four ex-Atkatsuki wouldn't.

* * *

Chizu gripped the sheathed weapon closely to her chest, trying to keep her eyes on what she had identified as Iwa-nin by their headbands while slowly backing away. 

She had counted fifteen.

Fifteen different ways to be captured.

Fifteen different ways to die.

And there could be more.

"Look at what we've got here." said the one apparently in charge.

"It looks like Konaho knew we were coming and this is the best they could send– a little girl with a sword."

Laughter rippled through the group.

Chizu continued to watch them cautiously, her muscles tense.

The nin placed his hands on his hips, clearly thinking she was no threat.

"We can't have any witnesses to the assassination of the Hokage." at this Chizu froze. "So you have two choices," he held up two fingers, as though he were talking to a child, "one, become our hostage, or two, die."

Chizu stood there silent for a moment, thinking it over. There was no way she'd be their hostage, but she'd never fought in a life or death situation before. Hell she was still in the Academy.

The man, taking her silence for surrender, motioned for two nin to grab her, a slight smirk on his face.

"She's a pretty little thing. Go for good money in Oto." one remarked, causing the others to laugh.

They all froze at the hissing sound of a blade being drawn.

The girl stood in a fighting stance, bent at the knees, one foot forward the other back, ready to spring at any moment, her small hands gripped tightly around the tsuka. Her vivid blue eyes held determination and just a hint of fear.

The mans smirk died.

"Put that down." he ordered her, all pretense of friendliness dropped, leaving the cold killer behind.

Chizu shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off the ninjas before her.

"I can not allow you to come any closer to Konoha." she said softly, scared and hoping her guards would find her in time.

"Do you really think you can stop even one of us?" the leader asked.

Chizu slowly lowered the sword to her side, angling te blade so that it faced the invaders, tightening her grip and forcing her shaking limbs to still.

"Yes," _no_, "I do." _I don't_. And with that she moved with all the speed her small body possessed towards the man closest to her, Shu-sensei's teaching echoing in her head.

_When you're up against another ninja, come up high..._

Chizu brought the blade up as though she were going to slice down on the man. The Iwa-nin, surprised by her attack, brought a kunai up in a two handed grip to block her.

_...but strike low._

Quick as lightening Chizu arched the sword to the side then sliced it across the ninja's unguarded middle, spraying blood before cutting back to slice up across his chest. She stood there frozen in shock, feeling the hot thick red liquid that had spattered her uncovered arms, legs and face slither its way slowly down her skin as she watched the mans lifeless body drop to the ground. This was her first time drawing blood.

This was her first kill.

Chizu felt her body begin to shake, her heart speed up and her breathing become short. She had just killed a ninja. A man. A _person._

She heard the sounds of multiple shuriken wizing through the air and feel the vibrations of feet as they moved across the forest floor through the soles of her sandals. The men had come out of their shock at seeing one of their own slain by a little girl.

In a heart beat Chizu dropped to the ground and rolled away, dodging the razor sharp weapons that embedded themselves into the ground and nearby tree trunks where she had stood.

Another heart beat and she felt the air part above her head as a powerful leg made its way down to crush her skull. Her bod sprang up before she could think, her mind screaming run over and over.

Spinning she blocked the kunai aimed for her, forcing her mind to recite the lessons she had been taught.

_When using a kantana..._

Another block–

_you must be aware of everything around you..._

–and she leapt away just as the skin on her arm parted, no time to feel the pain, a strange beat starting to echo in her head.

_You must remember that you can't go for a kunai or shuriken..._

Chizu felt her leg being sliced in to, her heart beat erratically, adding to the steady one echoing in her head, her breath sawed in and out, burning her lungs–

_all you have is the sword in your hands..._

– her mind frantically screaming, too many, too many over and over while that beat calmly played in the background, still too faint for her to completely hear it.

_You must feel the enemy before you see it..._

She moved before that earth jutsu could hit her, ducking under the leg aimed for her head, the tattoo growing louder–

_you must feel their moves before they even come close to hitting you..._

–gritting her teethshe felt the shock of another blow landed, she could feel her eyes begin to burn–

_you must be in cinque with the kantana_

– as though they were hot coals in her eye sockets, her muscles thrumming with tension, she felt the chakra of an Iwa-nin behind her, moving too fast to stop, her minds screams of we're dying we're dying echoed in her head, her eyes wouldn't stop burning.

_You must..._

Once again her body moved without her brain commanding it to, and felt the cold steel in her hands slide past flesh, between ribs, tearing through muscles and tendons and heart before once again between bones and out the other side.

_...not treat the sword..._

The shocked shinobi before her stared into her eyes. The burning had stopped, the garbled sounds of the strange beats had now over rid her minds screams, drowning out all other noises and forming some unknown song in her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a ninja begin to move–

_and your body as two separate entities..._

–Chizu moved cutting the blade across the mans throat, turning away as the blood sprayed, body moving unconsciously along to the tattoo in her head, she could see everything–

_but as one of your limbs..._

She turned to the next opponent, thrusting the kantana forward as if it were her arm and the music crashed in her head, tearing it through its stomach then jerking it up, splitting him open from navel to breast plate before turning to face another threat as the tempo picked up and his intestines and organs began to tumble out on to the ground. She no longer felt the blood that spattered her through the layers that already caked her small body, the sounds around her went unheard in the wake of the music her body was seamlessly following. She no longer felt fear as she made her way through the many. Her eyes could see everything, she knew their movements before they even began to move.

_...you must no longer think as though you are separate..._

Chizu severed hands before they formed seals, cut vocal chords before they could scream, shredded muscle before they could land blows.

_...you can no longer be a ninja..._

She didn't pause long enough to see the blood dribble out through numb lips or watch as the life faded from their eyes as they rolled back, the beat her body followed forcing her to keep moving. The blade no longer caught on bones but slide through them effortlessly like they were nothing but air,

_...and a sword..._

She turned, hunting the nins that had hunted her, her body flowing like water. The sword was no longer cold, but burning hot. Her eyes were starting to throb. She could see everything.

_...you must train until you are one with the weapon..._

She was moving onto the next before the first began to fall. Her eyes kept count of the numbers– seven, five, four, two. She no lone had to think to move, her body treating the sword as though it were her arms, connected to her shoulders, thrusting jabbing, tearing, slicing, shredding all to the strange unnameable music playing in her head. Her eyes throbbed.

_...until..._

She turned to face the last one; the man her mind distantly remembered as the leader. She saw the fear and terror in his eyes; saw his body falter as he tried to escape her rapid approach. Her deadly arm drew back, he tried to raise his arms to block the blow but it wouldn't save him. She saw his mouth open to beg for his life–

_you are the blade._

She struck.

The beat stopped.

* * *

The four ex-Atkatsuki slowed, searching the forest around them. The ANBU and jounin catching this, slowed to match their pace. 

"Chizu's been here" Sasori answered their silent question. The others glanced around; trying to see what they saw.

The wind shifted, blowing gently from the East.

They all froze as they caught a sent all too familiar to them.

Blood.

They all inhaled deeply, letting the smell fill their lungs. The sent and taste of blood was thick, metallic.

They set out once again, moving at a pace they thought wouldn't be possible in other circumstances. The four broke away from the pack, the ANBU struggling to keep up and leaving the jounin far behind them, hoping that they weren't too late, visions of the little girl they protected flashing through their minds...

Sasori teaching her to use puppets...

Kisame sneaking her snacks after dinner...

Deidara helping her blow up the jounin toilets...

Itachi teaching her the proper way to throw a kunai...

Despite everything they'd done the little brat had grown on them over the years. They didn't really give a rats ass about Konoha but when you help raise a child for four years you tend to get attached. They could pretend not to care in public and even convince themselves some times but in the face of her possible death they just couldn't lie.

The stench of blood grew stronger and stronger; coating tongues with its taste. Their hearts beat faster and they jumped through the trees at an even greater speed.

Nothing could prepare them for the scene that met their eyes once they dropped to the ground.

Blood covered the small clearing not leaving even a hint of the green grass beneath it. The tree trunks were splattered and streaked with red. The air was silent.

And there, standing amongst the dead bodies and severed limbs stood a blood coated Chizu, Itachi's kantana thrust through an Iwa-nins throat, the blade sticking out the back of the nins neck, gleaming and streaked with red. They felt more than heard the ANBU land around them; a strangle gasp was stifled. They were sure it belonged to Sakura.

As they watched they could hear the man gurgling, choking on his own blood. They in watched in silent shock as his muscles twitched and spasmed, signaling that death was soon approaching.

Suddenly and silently Chizu jerked the kantana she held in a two hand grip from the Iwa-nins throat and just stood there staring straight ahead as the man crumpled to the ground; falling to his knees with a dazed look in his eyes before tumbling forward and laying still.

The sound of one of the jounin throwing up could be heard behind them.

Chizu's little body started to shake and she lifted one of her small, trembling, blood-gloved hands to rub her eyes, the fresh blood that covered the once pristine sword dripped silently onto the already soaked ground.

She just kept rubbing her eyes and making small pained sounds.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame made their way onto the clearing, the ground making squishing noises as the blood oozed out around their feet with each step they took. Chizu didn't seem to notice them as the closer they got, just stood there trembling and rubbing her eyes.

As they made their way towards her, a memory from the night Itachi murdered his clan flashed before him, the reflection of his blood covered self holding that very same kantana he'd seen in one of the dark window of the dead compound superimposed itself over the little girl before him before he shook it away.

It was a shock, seeing her there, blood and other unidentifiable bits covering her arms, legs, face, dusting her blonde hair and making her clothes stick to her skin.

"Chizu." he said softly.

The girl spun to face them, bringing the sword up in front of her, then freezing once she saw who they were.

"Shu-sensei..." she said in a small shaking voice.

But Itachi and the others weren't listening, just staring in shock at her eyes, eyes that shouldn't be possible.

It was as though her pupils had bled out to fill the large orbs entirely, leaving no white or iris to be found and leaving only red dots in their places that were surrounded by three red tomao's.

As they stared in shock Chizu dropped the sword to the ground, reached up with both hands to rub her eyes, smearing the drying blood and whimpered.

Snapping out of it Itachi asked, "What's wrong?" stupid, considering the circumstances, but necessary.

"My eyes hurt." she said, again in that small voice.

Itachi jerked, remembering what he had been taught when he'd first gotten his Sharingan. If not taught the proper way to use it it'll eat through the users chakra and kill them.

Itachi felt panic rise in his chest before he brutally stomped it down. Judging by the scene around them, Chizu had been using her ability almost the whole time.

"Shu-sensei..." Chizu said weakly.

Itachi jerked his head towards his young charge. The trembling was stronger now, her whole body shaking, her strange, strange eyes were watering. Itachi thought fast. It resembles the Sharingan, so why not treat it like the Sharingan?

Jerking off the black porcelain mask and grasping Chizu's face between his hands he tilted it up to his, activating his Sharingan, if this wasn't a life or death situation, he didn't know what was.

"Chizu, look into my eyes now, look at them." he said sternly.

She looked up into his red eyes, confusion plain on her blood covered face.

"Now," he said calmly, " watch them closely." He hoped to God that her strange version of the Sharingan would copy how to turn it off. Itachi felt his shut down, watching in fascination as the tomao's spun counter-clockwise in her eyes instead of disappearing, thinking for one panicked moment that she was getting the Mangekyou Sharingan as he watched them spin back into her red pupils; the black bleeding back into the red point like ink until there was nothing left but an obsidian dot surrounded by a ring of vivid blue before they rolled back into her head and her legs buckled under her.

Itachi caught her and cradled her little body in his arms, turning away from the gore.

"Get the kantana." he said over his shoulder, and Deidara bent down to pick up the now red sword, and walked over to pick up the spattered black saya before catching back up to the other three.

The jounin and ANBU parted to let them pass. As they made their way through Sasori reached out and gently grasped a shorter ANBU's slender arm.

Itachi made to jump into the trees, shifting his hold on Chizu. The blood had gotten tacky, causing her skin to stick to his uniform. They didn't know how much of the blood was hers, and probably never would.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Itachi and the other three sat across from Naruto in his large Hokage's office. The sky was dark outside the large widows and the air was still.

"I know what I saw, Uzumaki. What I want is for you to explain it."

Naruto stared at the men before him for a moment before sighing, knowing they had the right, as her guards and as the only one who could teach her how to use it, to know.

He sighed again, and told them everything.

* * *

Soo, what do you think? huh, huh? 

What, you didn't _really_ expect me to tell you what he was gonna tell them, i mean, that ruins the whole story.

**REVIEW MY MINONS!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. walk this way

**A/N: I'm back. I know it's been weeks, but i've got this oral history report thing i have to do, that's a project that spans four months and is worth like my entire American expressions grade, so i've been too busy (is ashamed) to write. that thing i was gonna let ya'all decide on has been decide by me, its gonna be in here, so nyeh u.u. the characters will appear in the story but how they got there will be posted in FM because i couldn't find a way to put it in here w/o it being a flash back and i don't want that. so, ehem.**

**_NOW, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, WHAT I'VE LOST SLEEP OVER_**

_**THE ONE, THE ONLY, OPENING TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS-**XAMS-xams_-xams-s-s-s.

err, chapter 12.

i dont own.

* * *

The dawn shined through the large floor length checkerboard windows, heralding a new day as a pair of vivid blue eyes fluttered open, still hazy from sleep. The limber body stretched under the fluffy bed sheets, arms stretching up and out to mingle with the numerous plushies that inhabited the large bed, her body twisting at her torso as she let out a little squeak before settling back down with a jaw cracking, eye squinting yawn. 

Smacking her lips, she mussed her already mussed hair as she turned to look at her green froggy clock, narrowing her eyes to bring the hands of time into focus.

She blinked, fluttering her long lashes.

She blinked again, eyes going wide to make sure that the time she was seeing was really the time.

Yep, it was.

Ohhh, no.

Like a flash the covers were kicked off as she flailed, rolling to the floor taking some of the dozing plushies with her.

She popped up and stumbled her way across the cool marble floors trying to get to the bathroom while simultaneously trying to pull her shirt and pants off at the same time, managing to trip over a stray sandal and run into the wide doorway on the way there.

Once in the shower she scrubbed her hair while dancing to music in her head while the steam swirled around her; thrusting her hips one way, than thrusting them another, then rocking them back and forth as she scrubbed herself with her frog luffa.

After that she danced her way through brushing her teeth and hair, the stool she once had to use sitting in the corner forgotten and gathering dust. She jammed her tooth brush into it's holder on a high note in her inner song then twirled and shimmied her way back out of the wet and steamy room and over to her crammed closet, thrusting her hands in randomly and some how managing to grab exactly what she wanted. She stumbled and fought her way into them before stumbling over and grabbing her weapons chest to dump it out onto her bed. This is where she froze. What to choose, what to choose. This? No, no, that would make her look fat.

* * *

The Rokudaime of Konaho rolled over to be greeted by the early morning light. His lips spread into his customary foxy grin. 

Today was _the_ day. Oh some had questioned his logic and maybe even his sanity to an extent but he knew his plan was fool proof.

Well, almost. He really couldn't count on that pedophile snake bastard and his pretty, psycho bed-boy (#cough# Sasuke #cough#) _not_ to show up and try to mess up everything. Though the blond man didn't want it, he was pretty sure that he could probably use the probable attack to show all the other nations ( Suna excluded, they had Gaara, and he was smart enough to know better) that Fire country was still the most powerful of them all. Though he _really, really_ hoped it didn't come down to that.

There was a knock on the door before an ANBU entered.

"Hokage-sama, the Kazakage has arrived."

* * *

The room was filled with a comfortable silence as the young blonde girl, now confident in her choices, slid her weapons and scrolls into their familiar designated slots and pouches; the process done with almost no thought, long since memorized from years of repetition. Pulling on her loose orange happi coat (think Tsunade) with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back she looked at the clock. 

She blinked.

The she blinked again.

Ohhhh, no.

With a loud "GYAH!" she snatched up her sword and was gone; the long flowing curtains fluttering in her wake as she leapt out the window.

* * *

A lean boy with pink triangles on his cheeks grabbed food off the table in passing as his mother ushered him out of the room and practically shoved him out the front door yelling at him for being late while his large jolly father wished him luck.

* * *

A set of twins kissed their parents farewell after their early morning meditation and yoga session before bounding away from the compound.

* * *

A boy with wild brown hair and red fangs on his cheeks leapt over a pack of dogs that raced across his path, his faithful companion tucked into his shirt as he tugged his jacket on, his dad cuffing him on the back of the head as he exited the loud house, his mothers words of not coming home if he loses a reminder to take care of himself.

* * *

Over at the compound of the villages resident bug users, a boy's mother helped her much taller son into his medical pack, a soft smile on her face as her silent husband patted his hooded head. And with that he disappeared without a word.

* * *

A boy in green spandex and orange leg warmers dressed in all his youthful glory shared a tearful goodbye on the family stoop with his father while his mother watched on in embarrassment as the two parted and he gave a smart salute, swearing to fight with all his youthfulness before he sprinted off with a battle cry; his mother pretended not to know her husband as he fell bawling to his knees.

* * *

A lazy boy sat on the ledge of the open picture window in the dinning room; sighing as he listened to his mother nag at him for no reason while helping his sister tie her red obi around her waist. His father sat at the breakfast table ignoring it all. Gazing up at the clouds he felt a familiar chakra racing down their lane. Sighing in relief, he fell backwards out of the window just as a stream of wind and leaves gusted by, racing along side his blonde team mate. He glanced back to see his sister keeping pace and his mother leaning out the second story window of their townhouse, shouting and shaking her fist after them. He smirked, picking up his pace. 

Today was a good day.

* * *

The group of three made their way across the sleeping village, their other team mates joining the group as they went, high-fiving each other and greeting them as they showed up. 

The early morning vendors shouted and waved their hellos as one setting up his produce stand tossed ten apples into the air as the group streaked by in a blur; the woman who ran the stand across from him held down her skirt and hair as her small daughter clung to her skirt, pointing up in their direction with an excited exclamation as the wind that trailed behind the group gusted through in a whirl, their words of thanks echoing behind them.

The group of nine pin-balled from building to building, tumbling and cartwheeling from roof to roof; flipping, twirling and hand-springing from the many trees that grew in their village all the while laughing and joking as they raced their way to their destination, half eaten apples in their hands, or, in one members case, an apple in each hand.

The building came into sight and the blonde-haired blue-eyed leader of the pack's lips curled into a foxy grin. She glanced at the others, seeing their answering grins she sped up, impatient to show their contenders just why the land of Fire was to be feared.

* * *

A crowd of gennin stood before a pair of double doors guarded by two chuunin, shouting and begging to be let in when the entrance doors down the hall burst open, sending a wave of wind and leaves swirling down the hall, taking the crowd by surprise and forcing everyone to shield themselves from it; all of them jerking in shock as they felt a wall of chakra hit them and crawl across their skin, causing the hair on their bodies to stand on end and their flesh to break out in goose bumps. The crowd turned as a whole to face the once closed doors, eyes widening at the sight that met their eyes. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion, like in the movies; a group of nine made their way down the wide hall, a short blonde girl leading the pack and the rest fanning out behind her, a cocky smile quirking her lips up. All had confidence shining in their eyes that was reflected in corresponding smiles, their relaxed or lazy postures, and the way their bodies moved, as though there was nothing in the hall that was even remotely a threat to them. Gulping could be heard amongst the crowd and even some took a few steps back in retreat at the approach.

They stopped when they reached the blockade the crowd had unintentionally formed when trying to get into the guarded room. The petite blonde crossed her arms, tilted her head slightly to the side and let out an irritated sigh.

"Will you please stop blocking the hall; we'd like to get to the exam room on time."

The crowd blinked at her as she stood framed on one side by a lazy looking dark haired boy with a bored expression on his face and his hands in his pockets, while on the other by a taller dirty-blonde girl with a hand resting on a cocked out hip and another lolling at her side, a superior cruel grin curling her mouth. The others consisted of a boy with a furry hood, a white puppy, and a fang-toothed grin; a spandex wearing thing with unblinking brown eyes, two blank identical faces with crossed arms, a lean boy munching on a green apple not a care in the world and finally a towering boy with a hood so low that it covered his eyes completely and stopped just above the round of his nose leaving you with just a sliver of alabaster skin and smooth lips before his chin disappeared into his high collar.

Just who _were_ these people?

"What do you mean clear the way?" a front girl asked, once the blonde's words registered.

She let out another irritated sigh.

_"_We want to get to the exam room and you're blocking our way."

"Um," another said cheekily, "if you haven't noticed, this _is_ the exam room; we're not just standing here chatting about inner nation peace."

A wave of giggles traveled through the group.

The girl settled her flat gaze one the speaker before her mouth curled in a foxy grin, eyes twinkling.

"Any gennin worth taking the chuunin exam can see through the ganjutsu altering the room numbers, and if that isn't enough, the fact that we're _still on the first floor_ while that door says two-oh-one should have given it away."

The crowd, now feeling embarrassed and made fool of, blushed and glowered at the group as the numbers above the smug looking leaf chuunin wavered to reveal the number one-oh-one, and cleared a path to let them through.

One of them, pissed off that the weak leaf gennin managed to show them up snapped.

"Don't be so full of yourself you cocky bitch!" and with that he launched himself at the seemingly relaxed girl, only to blink when he was met with what felt like a brick wall.

Standing before him was the lazy guy. Blinking he looked down, wondering at what stopped him, only to see the guy's index finger pressed against his chest.

The hushed crowd jerked when he coughed, blood trickling out before slumping to the side.

They watched in silent awe tinged with fear as the group of nine traveled on. They had never seen anyone move that fast. Hell they didn't even _see_ him move he was just there. No one had ever see an attack like that with just an index finger. They looked down at the boy crumpled up on the floor, his team mates checking him over. They wouldn't be able to continue.

"Who _are_ those guys?" a gennin asked absentmindedly.

"They," the group turned to look at the smug chuunin, "are this year's Konaho rookies."

The crowd blinked. Those nine were _rookies?_ Suddenly _not_ competing this year sounded like a good idea.

* * *

"Nice going." 

The nine stopped once they saw their sensei's black clad forms leaning against the hall walls. Chizu's guards had transitioned to being their teachers when they graduated.

_.: flashy, flash:._

_The four stood before the Hokage, prepared to fight to get what they wanted if need be._

_"You want to be their sensei's." Naruto affirmed._

_"Yes, we think it will be best this way, seeing as we've trained them the majority of their lives and know their abilities best," Itachi said._

_"Unless," he continued, crossing his arms, "You don't mind their parents being their sensei's."_

_Naruto thought it over. "There are four of you and only nine of them, who trains who?"_

_"We'll all train them, yeah," Deidara said, "Just on paper will they be split up, or when they're on missions and the chuunin exam. They'll still be basically one big team, yeah, just one of us does guard duty when Chizu's away while the other plays sensei so there's two of us with her."_

_Naruto thought some more. They had valid points. No one knew the kids potential like these four. It really would be best for them._

_"Alright, you are now, officially, gennin sensei's._

_.:end flashy:._

The nine smiled winningly at the four, all pretense of being snooty, snobby, high powered gennin dropped. They didn't mention that they had spent a long time practicing their entrance.

* * *

songs listend to while writing this: 

in over my head-**lit(**song that makes you want to dance)

halfworld-**splashdown**(really good song.)

REVIEW, I CAMAND JUUUU!!! please?


	13. into the forest unknown

**A/N:** _somewhere in that one town in that one state..._

_ A _young girl made her way down the hall until she reached a closed door. Knocking softly she called, "Ceri?" pressing her ear to the cool wood she could here the slight sounds of what appeared to be, giggling? emitting from behinde the barrier.

slowly she opened the door reveiling the ominous pitch-black of the room beyond. "Ceri?"

the girl was met with manical, molevolent giggling, _"ku,ku,ku. it's finally finished."_

the girl swallows.

_"Yess sister that shall remain namelessss?"_

"Mom says dinner's done."

all she got in reply was the manical laughter. slowly, she backs out and closes the door.

**SOOOO! it's finally here! after weeks of being baracaded in my room surviving off my large supply of cup-ramen, bottled water, a shiny microwave, and the various flavors and numerous boxes of pocky, i give you chapter, err, i've forgotten. this was really hard to write as i lost my inspiration. BUTTT! i've written half of the next chapter and know whats going to happen after that so no worries, hopfully i'll update quicker. and about that whole spelling Konoha wrong-- i feel like such a goober, it'll never happen again, i swear. so, on with the chapter.**

_

* * *

Deep in the boules of the area Forty-four..._

The disruptive sound of something forcing their way through the thick untamed and some-what deadly vegetation could be heard over the native noises of the training grounds inhabitants. Incessant furious muttering soon joined the previous intrusive sound.

"'It'll be good training' he says," a blonde girl muttered to herself, pushing a branch out of her way only to be hit in the face by a bush, "'A challenge'," there was a derisive snort, accompanied by more stomping through the underbrush, "Eep!" _(crash)_ followed quickly by face planting into the forest floor.

Chizu, was not having a good day.

She lay prone on the green ground for a moment before jumping to her feet, leaves stuck in her mussed hair.

"GRAHHH!" was the sound that greeted the minute blonde's team mates, who, I might add, had been walking sedately through the brush and looked none the worse for wear.

Iku and Shikakumori watched as their livid team mate turned and interesting shade of red while a vein pulsed in her forehead and she stomped on some poor defenseless leaf.

"TRAINING! MY! ASS!!" she said, punctuating each word with a stomp, "That Fucktard tricked me!"

Now in order to understand the blondes psychobabble, I must first explain.

_Ehem._

Uzumaki Naruto, being the sly, ingenious devil that he is, knew that the Chuunin Exams would take all the effort of blinking for the nine genetically altered and (in Chizu's case) demon possessed pre-teens. I mean, when your freakishly strong ten-year-olds' freakish chakra levels and freakish jutsus need their _own freaking rank_ it gets a little hard to deny the facts. So, he had suggested that, just for the first round, that their freakishness be sealed. After said round, they'd release them, knowing that the kids knew just what and what not to do with what they had.

The eight that hadn't been sprung from his loins, a.k.a _not_ Chizu, were easily convinced, understanding, reluctantly on Itaru's part, where the blond man was coming from. Now all that was left was convincing Chizu.

The Sixth Hokage had had to use every ounce of deviousness he had in him and plied her with honeyed words of how this would be good training and would make her stronger than ever. She'd fallen for it like a rookie boxer in the first round with a glass jaw. As the saying goes, like fathers like daughter.

Err, something like that.

So the nine had been sealed, leaving them with high gennin low-chuunin level chakra.

Now, back to the previous scene.

"When I get out of this personal hell of doom I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" the livid blonde stood, back hunched, death and destruction coming off her in waves as she looked down at said hands, which were currently held palm up, and formed into tense claws.

The other two just stood there, used to Chizu's ranting, one studying her nails while the other played with a Chinese finger trap, pressing his index fingers in back and forth to see how many times he could go before they both got caught.

There was a moment of silence.

"... Are you done yet?"

"GRAHH!"

And with that Chizu crumpled, bawling, to the forest floor, head thrown back, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm in hell!" the sobbed, "That release form was my ticket here, and _you're the Devil._" she said, twisting her waist around at the last words to point, tear-eyed, up at Shika.

The boy gave her an irritated, 'what the fuck?' look that practically screamed she was troublesome, having not even been the one to make the previous comment, but let it slid. It was understandable.

Oh, nothing had gone wrong, in fact, so far everything had gone right. They'd kicked the crap out of some rain team, stole their scroll, supplies _and _drew stuff on their faces, all within the first half-hour and were now on their way to the check point. That wasn't the problem.

It appeared Chizu's body was not agreeing with the sealing. She had been whiny, irritable, sluggish, and moody ever since they had gotten the other scroll.

Iku sighed and crouched down in front of the smaller girl, balancing on her toes, legs drawn up, elbows resting on her knees and chin on her crossed arms.

"Ne, Chizu, what's wrong?"

The girl rubbed her slightly red eyes with her fists while cutely pouting. Shika came to stand next to them, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, eyes glazed over dreamily.

"'m sleepy," she whined, "and it's all _your fault_." she practically growled before slugging the standing boy in the shin.

The shock of the punch seemed to travel up his leg, his chest, then his hair making the pineapple-like due quiver before he dropped to the ground, one leg under him the other bent up at the knee as he rubbed at the sore spot furiously, mumbling, "troublesometroublesometroublesometroublesome," over and over under his breath.

Iku just smirked sweetly at the other blonde, "Feel better?"

"Yep!" Chizu beamed, before hopping to her feet and running off into the bush only to pop her head back through the foliage to scowl at the still mumbling Nara.

"_Oi!_ Pick up the pace, Lazy baka! Time is money, hup-hup!"

* * *

_An hour later, somewhat half way through..._

Shika sighed and shifted the figure on his back, trying to get Chizu's dead weight into a more comfortable position. For the first forty-five minutes after her tizzy-fit she had been her normal, perfectly fine bundle of never-ending energy; but, now that said energy was sealed, she tired out fast.

Shika mentally cursed all the adults, including his genius parents, for not having enough foresight to realize that all the 'Nine _but_ Chizu would have no problem coping with the loss of chakra. It wasn't that she was weaker than them, oh no, Chizu was the strongest by far, but due to the fact that her body had gotten used to having that endless well of power feeding it, the sudden loss of it's food source was causing it to crash, trying to find a way to run it with what it had.

Apparently, it hadn't figured it out yet.

Iku and Shika had had a slight panic attack when their small comrade had suddenly collapsed in the middle of sprinting through the trees. She had sat there, a dazed, surprised sort of confused look on her face. Chizu had apologized, saying she didn't know what was wrong with her. Iku and Shika had exchanged looks, sighed, and told her not to worry about it.

Shika mentally sighed again, the word 'troublesome' bouncing around it his head. Of course Chizu wouldn't know what chakra exhaustion felt like, or what the warning sighs of it were. Why would she? With the chakra capacity she had inherited from her dad, not to mention the seven bijuu sealed inside her, and the also inherited stamina, it was almost impossible for her to ever have to experience it. He shifted his dozing parcel once again.

They didn't have to worry at the moment. Her body wasn't shutting down on it's own, yet, until that happened they were okay. Dozing was fine, her body needed to replenish it's minuscule energy stores as it was, just as long as it didn't put her into a coma, they were fine.

Iku gave the signal to pick up the pace, and the group sped on.

* * *

Milky eyes stalked their unknowing prey through the thick foliage, a malevolent smile curling cruel lips. So close, so close, it could practically taste their sweet, sweet blood sliding down his throat. Ahh, his Master would be happy, yes he would. Turning with fluid, snake-like grace, the creature made it way back to it's Master, the sounds of the prey's screams echoing pleasantly in it's mind.

* * *

The two awake and one sleeping gennin burst through the thick leaves, the far-off, distant sight of the check point gracing their eyes for the first time. The two aware pre-teens let out a slight sigh of relief. This whole part of the exam had become extremely boring. They stood there for a moment, taking in their surroundings. It was the first day of their five day time limit, they had procured the second scroll, had not encountered anything other than a few hostile forest inhabitants, and the check point was in sight. All in all, the mission was a success. Now all they had to do was get there with out any further compli– 

The two jerked their heads to the left, senses going on high alert, jumping off their respective branches to land on the forest floor; Iku readying her fan while Shika tightened his grip on his inebriated package.

Something was coming.

They stood there silently; bodies tense, eyes shifting trying to find the threat headed their way.

Sudden a body burst through the thick brush, tumbling to a stop before them

Iku cursed softly as she put her fan back to its resting place while Shika muttered 'troublesome' under his breath as the grinning gennin before them was soon joined by five others.

"Hey, Assholes, long time no see." Inuzuka Itaru said in his loud voice, his pup echoing him in a bark.

"Iku, Shika, I would've imagined you to've already reached the check point by now." Hideaki said by way of greeting, his twin mirroring him with a nod.

Chkichi just munched on his chips.

"Iku! Shika! What has happened to my ever blooming Love-Flower of Youth?!!"

The group, as a whole, gave a slight cringe as their resident taijutsu and weapons wealder made his presence known.

"Quiet Jou," Iku said irritably, shooting the boy a glare, "Chizu's body's having a hard enough time coping with what little chakra she has to keep her up and running, she doesn't need you waking her up as well."

"WHAT?!! My Love-Flower has fallen unconscious?! I shall awaken her with my youthful kisses!" it was as though he hadn't even heard the part about not waking her up.

Before the overzealous boy could even take a step, a black shadow had wrapped itself around him tightly, securing the green-wearing spaz to his spot, and getting a lazy Nara glaring at him.

"Has she been out the whole time?" Takai's cool, even voice broke in before a fight could start.

Iku sighed and answered their medic-nin, "No, she was fine up till around an hour ago. Though she had been showing signs of slight chakra exhaustion."

"What signs?"

It was Shika's turn to sigh, "Sluggishness, irritability, slight mood swings, the usual."

The Aburame thought for a moment before nodding silently to himself. "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't drain herself completely and her body starts shutting itself down."

"Well," Itaru broke in, resting his hands at the back of his head, ready to get going, "now that we're all together, I don't see why we can't go to the check point in one group."

The eight nodded in accordance, and blurred into nothingness.

* * *

The Nine had been traveling for some time, the check point growing steadily closer as they made their way unhindered through the dense and deadly forest. It was now three passed mid-day, and though with their forced low chakra levels, they were only slightly fatigued. 

Chizu hadn't stirred once.

Though they didn't speak it, the group had become worried. It's seemed the restraint of her normal amount of chakra was taking a heavier toll on her than they originally thought. It appeared that all her body could do with what it had was keep her alive and functioning, though asleep. Takai had been monitoring her vitals since they had met up, but the best thing for them to do was get to the check point, have the seal removed, and have Sakura examen her.

They had decided to take no chances, even if the probability of getting attacked were slim. One of their's was injured and unable to protect herself. In light of that they had proceeded to get into a standard formation: Itaru, having the best available senses, took the lead, followed by Haruka, Byakugan activated. Then came Chokichi, ready to use his size jutsu at any moment. After him was Shika, who stood guard in front of a silent Takai with a sleeping Chizu on his back. As the rear guard was Iku, her hands itching for her fan. Next came the ever ready Jou and a silent all-seeing Hideaki.

The fact that they all had seals suppressing their chakra did nothing to calm their already tense nerves.

Their tight-nit formation wasn't for the offensive; it was purely defensive. Something their brutal Sensei's had drilled into their minds. Though they may weald a power so strong it was unlikely they'd ever need to be on the defensive, there would be need for it at some point in their life. The four men had even gone as far as to use themselves as examples. They had been part of the most feared organization of the time, and even they had fallen prey to the blindness of arrogance and pride. Letting the belief that nothing could beat them go to their heads and cloud their minds.

After that, and a beating for Itaru, the nine had taken it to heart and took their defensive training seriously.

If now wasn't a time to be defensive, they didn't know when was.

* * *

They were all together now, it could see them, oh yes it could. It could smell their sweet smell, oh yes, yes, and taste the taste of their soft flesh. It could already feel it's teeth sinking into the tender muscles. It looked over at the creature next to it. It didn't like it, oh no it didn't, but Master said to work with it, so it did what Master told, yes it did.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when Itaru brought them to an abrupt stop, eyes closed, nose up to the wind, his small pup doing the same. The Hyuuga twins cautiously and thoroughly scanned the surrounding forest with their all seeing eyes, trying to catch the threat the fang-tattooed boy had smelt. The others waited tensely, eyes searching as well, hands on weapons or preparing to form seals. 

After a few moments of silence and the appearance of nothing, the group slightly relaxed.

"What was it?" Iku murmured softly, hand sliding slowly away from her fan.

"Smelled something not natural. Something not meant to be here." Itaru murmured back, eyes still searching the area.

"We see nothing but plants and trees, and animals." Haruka spoke in a whisper voice.

"We see nothing but natural chakra." Hideaki finished for the two in a deeper whisper voice.

"The Kikai are silent." Takai added, almost mutely.

Itaru stood there for another moment, still not sure if they were safe or not, before nodding slowly and signaling for them to move on.

The traveled on again, senses on high alert. Iku and Shika moved closer to Takai and the still sleeping Chizu, prepared to get between the two and what ever threat there was at any moment.

There was a barely imperceptible rustling along side them.

They stopped instantly, ready to take on anything.

"I heard the bastard this time," Iku muttered softly, while the others nodded in agreement and Itaru's small pup growled.

The air around them grew thick with tension, and everything seemed to hush, waiting to see what happened next.

There was nothing, as the eight looked into the secret, inky black, nothingness of the forest surrounding them.

Then, came a slight rustling directly in front of them, causing their muscles to tense up even more. The group watched intently, waiting for what ever was to come. A small, squat bush began to quiver slightly, all hands went to the ready as they watched it, waiting for whatever was causing it to attack.

Slowly, a thin, shiny, green vine peeked its way out from underneath it. The group blinked down at it in surprise and watched as it slowly snaked and twisted its way out into the open.

"A vine?" Chokichi said softly in confusion.

As they watched two more vines slithered their way out from under the brush, these fatter than the first. The eight watched, all wondering if this was the cause of their anxiety, even the twins had deactivated their eyes.

They stood there and watched as the vines twisted and turned their way into view, slowly being joined by others.

Hideaki narrowed his eyes slightly at Shika's comment of, "There's something not quite right about those vines."

Haruka, sensing movement up above and slightly next to her, turned to see a vine slowly making its way down from the tree above. She watched in curiosity as a thin, almost not visible seam appeared along it, and begin to split as others started showing up to reveal, to her horror, small razor sharp teeth. Eyes widening, she looked back down to see that the many that had crept out were doing the same thing.

"Wha-what's going on?" Jou asked, eyes widening.

"Shit," Shika muttered with feeling.

"It's a fucking ambush!" Itaru said as the vines writhed faster and began to pour out of the darkness, whipping towards them, razor sharp teeth at the ready. Hands flashed into seals and reached for kunai and shuriken, hacking and cutting at the killer vines as the gennin were slowly backed into a circle.

Shadow blades sliced threw the man eating vegetation as it came at the weak group.

"Iku, a little chakra laced wind would be nice!" Chokichi shouted.

"They're too close! I can't swing!"

"Every time I hack them down more just keep popping up!" Jou shouted. They started to feel panic setting in as more and more vines spilled out around them

Takai, who had set Chizu down to give his arms free range, let loose a horde of Kekai.

"They've got chakra," he called out.

The twins stared off into the forest, veins bulging, searching for whatever it was that was attacking them.

"If it's got chakra, then we'll just have to cut the source." with this, Shika reached out a shadow hand and grasped the writhing vines and yanked back his arm, dragging whatever it was towards them while the others kept hacking away.

There was a loud, blood-curdling roaring, and a crashing noise as their hidden enemy was pulled towards them, before it burst out into the open. The group stared at it, for 'it' it was. For a moment they stood there in utter, unadulterated shock and ice cold fear. It was a huge, vegetational _thing_. It was a ball of writhing, slimy vines emitting an atrocious smell.

"What _is_ it?" Hideaki said in a horrified whisper while the others were too stunned to speak.

Suddenly the thing let out an ear-piercing screech that seemed to travel up their spins and make the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Then the ground started shaking, causing them to lose their balance.

"What's happening!" Itaru shouted as the ground began to rise up and form huge, grotesque beings surrounding them. The stench of molded and rotting things filled the air.

The group felt themselves start sinking into the ground and watched with horrified eyes as the creatures moved forward, closer and closer.

Without warning a vine shot out and wrapped itself around Iku's leg and began dragging her towards the writhing blob.

The blonde girl let out a shriek as the little razor teeth sunk into her ankle.

"IKU!!" Shika shouted as his sister was dragged from the group, struggling against the earth that held him.

The blob let out a terrorizing wail and quivered; the slimy vines parting to reveal a large hole-like mouth with rows upon rows of large, jagged spiked teeth.

The eight could only watch and shout after her as she was pulled closer and the grotesque monsters surrounding them came closer.

"IKU!!"

Suddenly, the terrified gennin felt wind begin to pick up and cause the dirt and vegetation around them start to shake and sway.

They looked around wildly, trying to find the cause when their stunned eyes settle on the now awake Chizu. The wind whipped and twisted around her in a vortex, as though she were the eye of the storm, blowing her hair and clothes every which way. Her eyes shined eerily and were filled with a cold light as burning black seals covered her body. The petite girl stared unblinking at the monster trying to eat her friend and said one word that seemed to echo around them with finality.

"die."

The wind that had gathered around her whipped out, fast and deadly, spiraling out around her to cut through the vines and earthen monsters which cried out in pain as the slicing wind made its way through them before finally reaching the large vine-beast; slicing it to pieces as it let out death-shrieks before falling to the ground in quivering, spasming lumps.

The shocked group stared in frozen awe at the now dead creatures around them; each having retained small cuts from the killing wind.

There was a sudden cough, and they all turned to look at their previously asleep team mate as she hunched over, blood spattering the ground with each violent hack her lungs made before she collapsed to the groung, her body beginning to convulse uncontrollably.

"CHIZU!!"

"Shit! She's seizing!"

In a panic they all rushed to her, turned her over and tried to pin her flailing limbs down as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"She's used up too much chakra! Her coils are collapsing!" Hideaki shouted, Byakugan eyes watching whatever was happening inside her body as Takai started forcing chakra into her.

"Her coils are too damaged to receive my chakra." he said, panic tinging his normally calm voice.

Chizu suddenly went still beneath their hands.

"Chizu?"

There was no response.

"CHIZU!!"

* * *

dun-dun-du! what will happen next? will chizu survive? will we know just why those things attacked? will i even answer these and more questions in my next update? stay tuned to the next chapter of her precious people!  
**review! it makes me giggle.**


	14. shadow play

**A/N: So, i've updated faster! aren't y'all proud of me? Shocked? Surprised? to be honest, i'm a little shocked with my self. it was like, one minute i was staring at a blank white screen and then POOF! five thousand and somethin' plus words of fanfiction goodness. I hope this chapter is to your liking, though i think it rambles just a _tiny_ bit. i sort of freaked out when i didn't get any reviews on the last chapter thinking that everyone thought it sucked and was too nice ot tell me so i worked extra hard on this one.this might be the last chapter for only a little bit as i've got to plan out the final's fight scenes and attempt to write some PF and a couple little diddlies for FM. **

**So, thank you all for reading my stuff.**

**If i owned Naruto there'd be KakIru action left and right, manditory nude Itachi, random moments where the characters break out in song, accompanied with the occasional drive by.**

**don't tell me the ideas weren't bouncing around in you mind too.**

**huggles--Ceri**

* * *

The Sixth Hokage of Konoha stood on the observation deck overlooking the vast forest known as Area Forty-four, his sharp blue eyes searching.

It was the fifth day of the second round, and none of the Konoha teams had arrived.

The Rokudaime was worried.

What should have been an easy one day challenge for the nine pre-teens had somehow been stretched out into five days. And their time was almost up.

"Stop worrying, they'll make it in time; just like they always do." Naruto barely spared his companion a glance before returning to his silent vigil.

"I can't sense their chakra, it's too low to do that at this distance."

The three standing silently with him remained mute, letting that sink in. They couldn't sense them either, but the fact that Naruto, with his superior senses couldn't as well, wasn't a good sign.

One of the three sighed, wishing he had brought his cigarettes and dug his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Whatever's got them caught up they'll defeat. Stop worrying. They'll get here on time."

"And seeing as your flare for flash has somehow rubbed off on _all_ of them, you can count on it drawing everyone's attention as well." the last added.

The blond man felt his lips twitch at his friends word, gave the rails one last squeeze before turning to face them.

"Yeah." and with one last glance he returned to the main room.

The three stood there for a moment staring out at the secretive forest then exchanging glances. Something was wrong.

* * *

The time was getting down to the wire and the nine home team gennin's still hadn't arrived. Naruto stood on the raised dias in all his Hokage finery surrounded by his three most trusted advisors, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and the Chuunin Exam proctors. The two loyal Sannin were present as well, wanting to witness the preliminary rounds as well be an intimidation factor for the foreign shinobi. It didn't really mater at the moment that all they'd be intimidating were a bunch of gennin and their Jounin-sensei's. It was the thought that count.

Naruto glanced at the clock again and sighed, defeat filling his body. There was only five minutes to go. Settling his eyes upon the dirty and mussed gennin that had made it to the check point, he opened his mouth to address them when the building gave a subtle shiver.

Pausing, he stilled; the others giving him curious, questioning looks when the building once again gave a shake, this one slightly stronger, catching the attention of the others in the large sparing room. The gennin looked around in wonder, not knowing if this was the next part of the test or not, while the proctors looked for any incoming attacks.

The vibrations were growing steadily stronger, causing loose dust to shake from the rafters with each heartbeat like shake and for the people in to room to feel it through the soles of their sandals.

The sounds of birds screeching drew their attention to the observation deck overlooking the thick forest, causing the inhabitants of the room to line up along the railing to get a better look at what was going on.

In the distance they could see the tops of the huge, ancient trees sway and shake, causing the birds perched on them to take flight at the disturbance. Nothing in the forest was big enough to sway the stories tall and centuries old trees.

"What is it?" one of the gennin asked in a hushed voice.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer." one of the chuunin said, unease clear in his voice. And he was true.

The line of shaking trees was headed directly toward the tower as the vibrations grew stronger and stronger.

Naruto felt a smile grow on his face as he watched the whatever-it-was appear to collide with the bottom of the tower while the gennin let out yelps and squeaks of surprise as they tried to catch a glimpse of the thing over the railing through the dense green foliage.

They turned as a whole to face the sparing room and the large doors directly across from them as they heard the crashes and shouts coming from down below; the chuunin getting into fighting stances, ready to take on what ever was to come, while the gennin stayed in the background, anxious; the tension in the room growing steadily stronger.

Kakashi glanced over at his blond ex-student, wondering at the foxy grin on his face.

"What is it, Naruto?" he drawled.

The Kyuubi container turned to look at the copy-nin, his eyes dancing as the sounds of unknown chaos appeared to be right outside the room.

"They're here."

Just as the words left his grinning mouth the heavy doors burst open, slamming into the stone walls and, to the horror of everyone _not_ from Konoha, a giant red and blue toad sporting a jean vest with fir lined collar and edges, a dragon pipe sticking out of its blue lined lips entered the spacious room, letting out a great stream of smoke from it's nostrils that had the inhabitants covering their faces as their hair and clothes were blown every which way and cries of fear and surprise echoed around them.

When the room cleared the group looked back at the toad in awe, heads craned back, only to become speechless when the great toad lowered it's massive head slightly to reveal the form of Chizu, who sat relaxed on the intimidating amphibians head, arms resting on her cocked knees while the rest of the Leaf Village gennin stood or crouched behind her along with a queasy looking Iruka-sensei.

Naruto looked over at the clock, his smile growing almost to the point of splitting his face.

They had made it with a minute to spare.

* * *

While Gamakichi complained about how it was too early for his ass to be summoned before poofing out, and Chizu and the others apologized to Iruka for opening the scrolls while still in motion and taking him along for the ride while guiding him to his pervert spouse, and _he_ apologized for almost throwing up, which Chizu brushed away with a smile and the words of, "It's okay, it took Obito a while to get his frog legs too," during which the chuunin in charge got the rest of the gennin back into squad lines, Naruto just stood back on the dias; a happy smirk curling his lips, content in the chaos that was his life.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched from behind the young Hokage, silently taking it all in. The blond woman narrowed her eyes at the familiar foxy grin that was currently gracing the young female Uzumaki's face before tuning to her old team mate with a scowl.

Jiraiya, seeing this movement form the corner of his eye, glanced at her before doing a double take, noticing that 'you're in deep shit' look he was intimately acquainted with.

"What?" he dared to ask, knowing he'd regret it later.

"I blame you for the display we just witnessed. You're a bad influence for Chizu."

The ninja surrounding them sweat-dropped.

"Oh? And what about your gambling, constantly drunken state and bad temper, eh?"

"Those are better than being a peeper and porn-author."

"I do _not _write porn. I write tasteful literature for adults that unrefined people, such as yourself, cannot appreciate."

Before an all out shout-fest could start they were interrupted by the clearing of the Hokage's throat, who sent them an irritated glare before turning back to his audience.

"Welcome survivors of Area Forty-four," at this the squads of gennin sweat-dropped, "From here on out you are no longer team mates, you are individuals competing for survival." Naruto let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "Each of you is a representative of your village, the ones considered worthy enough to participate in front potential clients." he swept his intimidating blue gaze over the many cell's that had managed to make it this far, causing some to cringe away, "In order to make sure that only the best go before the representatives, each of you will be paired off in preliminary matches until only the best of the best are left and the weak have been weeded out. This is not a game; you are to win by any means necessary, as is the way of the shinobi. Death is such a means." he paused once again to let this sink in, "As in any mission, you have the right to decline; those too injured or weak to continue on in the Exams can step down and will be removed from the area. This in no way effects the rest of your cell." at this a few relieved sighs filled the otherwise quiet room and a number of shoulders slumped, happy that the weight had been lifted.

"The opponents you are to fight will be selected randomly until the number of gennin are cut in half, at which time there will be an hour long down period before the next round for those unable or unwilling to continue on to forfeit and for the remaining competitors to prepare for the next round. This will happen until a reasonable number is left at which time we will stop and give you the information needed for the final matches. As I said before, this is not a game; your loyalty to your cell has no meaning here. In all likely hood you will be pitted against a team mate," at this the many pairs of eyes glanced at the other members in their rows, "a friend," there was an uncomfortable shifting of feet and anxiety began to build, "a sibling," the Hyuuga twins didn't even bat an eye, "and someone on a completely different skill level than you." at this the front runner of a Grass squad looked down the long line of gennin while the Hokage continued ro speak until he reached the petite disheveled form of Chizu; sweat beading his brow and heart pumping wildly in fear when said girl jerked her head in his direction, sending the boy whipping back around to face the still speaking Hokage while the team mate behind him just stared at the blonde girl with calculating eyes.

The scared boy could have sworn for a moment he had seen the should-be-dead girl's cold eyes flash black and red.

The Hokage dismissed them, giving them an hour to prepare and make their decisions.

* * *

Right after Naruto had finished his speech, the nine Konoha gennin were led away to a privacy room by their four silent black-clad sensei's and an angry Sakura who lectured the tired pre-teens on the dangers of bringing an almost three stories tall summons into an enclosed structure that may not be able to hold its weight, especially when said structure is currently housing x number of people. At which Chizu had cheekily replied, that seeing that x number of people were all ninja and if they couldn't somehow survive a collapsing building then they didn't deserve to live anyways.

Once they had entered the privacy room, complete with already draw chakra circle, she had proceeded to ask which one wanted to be first, at which time the eight not housing seven bijuu and hadn't had their chakra coils collapse had shoved they one that met the previously stated criteria forward.

"Report."

Shika turned at his soft-spoken but hard, Shu-sensei's command, sighing.

"There were some...troublesome complications." the lazy boy answered, not really wanting to go into detail.

"Such as?"

The Nara sighed again, knowing that question would come next. Honestly, sometimes it sucked to be a genius.

"It seems the adults didn't take into account the fact that Chizu's body needs her massive amount of chakra to keep it running. Which led to her suffering from mild chakra exhaustion and collapsing."

At this the sensei jerked his head sharply in the Nara's direction.

"Don't worry yet, she just sort of lost her balance and took a tumble." Shika heard the silent command to continue, "Iku suggested I carry her until she caught her breath again, which she agreed to under extreme troublesome protest, and eventually fell asleep. At that point it seemed that we had undermined the severity of the problem and it soon became apparent that her body wasn't able to keep her up and running with what it had." Shika sighed in aggravation and slouched lower.

"We eventually met up with the others and Takai said that what we had thought was right, and took over monitoring her from there." Shika slid his eye's to where his weary team mate sat at the center of the circle; black smudges under her eyes, pale skin and slumped pasture attesting to what he said.

"We got attacked." he said softly and slowly, not wanting the others to hear, drawing the attention of the other three sensei's.

"By who?" Shu-sensei demanded, softly.

"Two summons, a Grass and an Iwa."

"How do you know they were summons?" one of the other three asked, not really doubting the boys words.

"After Chizu... did what she did, the sort of just poofed out."

"And how do you know they were Grass and Iwa summons?"

Shika let out a frustrated sigh, knowing this had to be done but just wanting to take a nap.

"Itaru said they smelled like they weren't from Fire country, and when we got here he sniffed around until he found some-what matching smells."

"Grass and Iwa."

Seeing no need to speak, he just nodded.

"What did Chizu do?" Nan-sensei asked, intrest clear in his voice.

There was a pause as they all watched Shika purse his lips as though trying to find the right words.

"...We don't exactly... know." came his hesitant answer.

"Explain." was the quick response. Hey, when for the last seven years your job's been to know how someone eats, moves, breaths, if they prefer beef ramen over shrimp and just exactly what side they'd rather sleep on given a choice, the fact that something _isn't_ known may cause issues.

The shadow wealder held back the urge to mutter 'troublesome' and explained how with one word she managed to eliminate the theat.

"She said, "die", and the wind did it." Gyoku-sensei said, making sure he'd heard right.

Shika gave the masked man a look that was clearly meant to be taken as a yes.

"And what happened next, yeah?"

"After the summons were cut up into little chunks, Chizu coughed up a lot of blood, and then her body seized. Takai said that because she used too much of her already non-existent chakra that her coils collapsed in on themselves, and her body wouldn't receive the chakra he tried to pump into her. After she stopped convulsing, Takai started to open up her damaged coils and for the last four days the eight of us have been feeding her drained body chakra. She managed to wake up today, somehow summon Gamakichi and get our asses here on time."

There was some silence after that while the four ex-Atkatsuki members took in the information passed to them.

"We'll have to start training you with the seals on." Itachi said absentmindedly, thinking that the problem had to be remedied.

"Wha?" Shika asked, not sure he'd heard right.

"You're all vulnerable with out your normal amount of chakra at you beck and call, especially Chizu from what you've told me. We need to condition your bodies in case such a thing happens while you're in a hostile situation or territory."

Shika opened his mouth to protest having to train _more_ when he felt chakra fill the room, thick and heavy with power. Everyone turned to see Chizu come to her feet with a boneless fluidity and cat-like grace inherited from a man she'd never met, all signs of fatigue gone from her; eyes shining with an inner light that had been previously missing.

Her mouth split into a large foxy, sharp-toothed grin.

"I'm baa-ck."

* * *

After everyone had the seal removed the nine plus four sensei's and one medic-nin returned to the arena; Sakura going to stand behind Naruto on the dias while the others took their place up on the catwalk surrounding the room. They watched as the projector showed the first two competitors; the nine relaxing when none of their names appeared on the board. After the first few rounds, in which the only real notable wins were a mean looking Mist gennin and a crafty Cloud gennin, the group settled in for a long weight along with Shu-sensei's words to pay attention to the compeition. It was a good hour later when the first of the nine were called up.

Shika had been standing with his elbows on the rail and on the verge of nodding off when his name was displayed in bright neon red for all to see. Jou, being the great friend he is had jumped him with shouted words of praise, though he _was_ upset that he hadn't been called.

"SHIKA! My bright and YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!! You have the GLORIOUS position of being the FIRST OF US TO FIGHT!!!"

Shika, having tuned the boy out as soon as he'd opened his mouth, stood weighing his options. He didn't really want to go down there. He could stay up here, forfeit and take the exam next year when there were less contestants. But then he'd have to deal with his mom, having to find a completely different gennin squad, plus there was the very real possibility of having to put up with one extremely pissed-off Chizu.

The last sent cold chills up his spine.

Or he could go down there, kick the guys ass, then come all the way back up here, wait for his turn, _again,_ only to have to repeat the same process until the proctors were satisfied with the number of gennin's left, then he'd have to wait a whole month and do the same thing this time in front of all of Konoha. Just thinking about it made him tired.

While Shika was having his inner debate, and Jou was spouting off about something having to do with flowers, youth and the color green, Chizu watched her lazy team mate with narrowed eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Silently, and without warning, the blonde girl booted the troublesome boy over the railing to the arena below.

Shika lay there for a moment, blinking in wonder at why he was suddenly on the ground before sighing at tilting his head back to give an innocent looking Chizu and his giggling friends a lazy glare. Standing up, the Nara slouched his way over to where the proctor for the match and his opponent waited; quirking his eyebrow in interest when he saw the boy's headband proclaiming him as an Iwa-nin.

Suddenly participating didn't seem like a bad idea.

"The match will end when your opponent can not continue, is dead, or I call it. There are no rules, anything goes. Are you ready?" at this the chuunin looked at both boys for confirmation. With a "hai" from the Iwa-nin and a slight nod from Shika, the chuunn dropped his arm, "Begin."

The Iwa-nin quickly put distance between them, arms at the ready, knees bent for what ever the other boy would do. Tense moments passed as Shika just stood there, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched, and sharp eyes drooped as he studied the boy across from him.

The room was quiet except for the shouting Jou, who was practically climbing over the rails while cheering on the other Leaf gennin. Haruka had her head in her hands while her brother's eye twitched as Itaru gave the green-clad boy a disgusted look, while Iku pretended she didn't know him and Chizu looked like she was five seconds away from strangling the big-browed boy. Takai just ignored him and Chokichi was too busy munching away to care.

The silence continued down below as the Iwa-nin began to get edgy waiting for the other to attack.

Kisame had finally had enough of Jou's shouting and yanked the boy back to stand next to him, shutting the boy up with 'Silent Training.'

Movement below caused everyone to tense up as Shika slowly removed a hand from one of his pockets, wondering just what sort of spectacular move or jutsu he was planning, as some of the gennin remembered just what one of those hands could do, before blinking in confusion.

On the boy's held up index finger was a Chinese finger trap.

There were a couple of groans from the Konaho corner accompanied by Chizu silently smacking her head into her hands and Itaru's dazed, outraged comment of, "You've gotta be shitin' me," earning him a smack to the back of the head from Deidara.

The Iwa-nin, feeling some-what cheated exclaimed, "You're gonna use _that_ to fight me?!"

Shika answered with a slight nod of the head.

The angry boy snorted and with the words, "Dream on," rushed Shika, ready to end this pitiful excuse for a match. The boy cocked back his arm ready to plow it into the calm face of his dark haired opponent, his whole upper body twisting back with it before rocketing it forward; waiting for the satisfying sound of crunching cartilage and cracking bones beneath his knuckles.

...Which never came.

The boy blinked, arm still extended, not sure why the Leaf Pansy wasn't on the ground out cold. Looking at his foe he saw the boy– hand still in his pocket, finger trap still on his finger– bent backwards at the waist, torso parallel with the stone floor.

Shika let out a bored sigh.

Feeling his anger rise at missing, the Iwa-nin brought his extended arm's elbow down in a blur of motion, aiming for the bent boy's vulnerably exposed chest, feeling more than seeing when the kid moved in an elegant flow of motion to stand barely a foot away.

Spinning towards him he brought his knee up, aiming for the calm boy's kidney, simultaneously swinging his arm out to backhand him, making a _whoosh_ as it cut through the air, missing the target completely as the boy once again dodged the attacks never once moving to defend or retaliate.

Getting fed up and frustrated the Rock gennin flashed his hand through a set of signs, streams of dirt from the pouch around his waist dancing out into the open to form a group of earth clones, all immediately joining the attack. Instantly spears of black branched of the Nara's shadow, shooting across the floor to catch the clones unawares; spiraling up their bodies and slicing through them; leaving only piles of dirt and the echoes of their cries of pain as another raced out after the flesh and blood gennin, who hastily retreated with a series of back flips; landing with his fingers flashing through seals crying out as they settled into the last one, "_Doton Kudoutate!(1)" _The crowd watching as the piles of dead earth clones slithered back to their master and compress together to form a wall made of dirt so the shadow couldn't pass, forcing in back to gather around the prone boy.

Up on the catwalk seven of the eight on looking Konoha gennin watched silently from their positions at the rails at the scene down below as Chizu, hands resting on the cool, blue-gray painted metal as she hummed an unnamed tune to herself; swaying slightly from side to side earning her questioning looks and glances from the surrounding foreign teams while the fight below played conductor to the music in her head.

Not waiting for another shadowy attack, the Rock boy blurred another set of seals before shouting, _"Doton Kudounami!(2)"_ causing the earth shield to burst apart in a wave that grew as the remaining dirt from his bag streamed out to merge with it and thunder its way towards Shika, forcing the silent boy to retreat by back flips as the water-less wave chased him, crashing into the wall with enough force to shake the room and exploding into a brown cloud of dirt that filled the entire arena.

The Rock gennin stood at the ready, staring blindly through narrowed eyes, searching in vain for any movement that might herald his opponent in the swirling brown. He stood perfectly still in his slightly crouched position, muscles tense, ready for anything as one hand held a kunai before him will his other hung by his side; finger tips brushing the edge of his weapons pouch as he stood back to the wall.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered low to himself, starting to feel the adrenalin ebb.

He felt something slide onto his finger milliseconds before he heard the smooth drawling words.

"Right behind you."

He had a second for his eyes to widen and the phrase, 'Oh shit' to flash through his paralyzed brain before he was tugged backward by his finger, body bending at the waist as his feet stayed firmly planted, refusing to move; his mind blanking out when his upper body didn't hit the solid mass of the wall.

The bystanders waited on pins and needs as the dirt started to settle and the air began to clear, all wondering if the Iwa-nin's earthen wave had managed to crush the Leaf gennin. Gasps of surprise could be heard throughout the spacious room at the sight that greeted their searching eyes.

The slouching boy stood a yard away from the wall with his back facing it; an unconcerned expression on his face. But that wasn't what had caused the gasps. Filling the three feet of space behind him was his opponent. Well, half of him.

To the watchers from above it looked as though the struggling boy had sunk chest deep into the stone wall while a small band of black surrounded the meeting point. Across the arena was his other half sticking out of the opposite wall, bent backwards at the waist, legs kicking and stomping: trying to get free.

"Oi, let me the hell out!"

The shocked-silent examinees looked back at the struggling torso as he slammed his fist against the wall. Finally noticing his extended arm, they traced it back to the still mute boy, eyes widening in even _more_ shock as the saw what was connecting the two boys:

It was the Chinese finger trap.

With an irritated sigh, Shika swivelled his head around to look at the shouting kid behind him.

"Forfeit." his calm voice echoed slightly.

The stuck gennin paused in his shouted ranting to look at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Screw you!"

"Tch. If I release the shadow connecting the two walls with you still in it, you'll get severed in half."

The arena went completely silent, the others watching blinked at the calm detachment with which the pre-teen spoke of death.

The trapped boy narrowed his angry eyes before spitting at him.

Shika shook his head and let out a sigh, "Fine, have it you own troublesome way." the already thin ring of shadow began to shrink and squeeze tighter and tighter around the connecting points of his opponent.

The boy's eyes widened and fear finally kicked in as he realized the other wasn't using scare tactics.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I GIVE! _I GIVE!_" he shouted, his kicking legs matching the desperation in his voice.

Without a word, the black ring grew wider and wider as Shika turned extended his arm to push the top half of the boy through as he shout his protests of, "hey, HEY!" until it appeared on the other side on the room and released him from the finger trap.

Once all body parts were with their respective owners, the chuunin proctor raised his arm in the air with the word, "Winner," before letting it fall to gesture at Shika, "Nara Shika."

There were whispers from the other gennin squads as the shadow boy slouched his way back to his waiting team, receiving pats and words of praise with a put-upon look before squeezing his way between his pleased sister and an irritated Chizu.

"What a troublesome match. Wake me when the break comes." with that he rested his elbows on the rail and leaned his head on his sisters shoulder, appearing to take a nap, and not paying any attention to the whispers around him.

_"Did you _see_ what he did?!"_

_"He didn't use any seals!"_

_"I've never seen a gennin jutsu without seals!"_

_"It's like the shadows had a mind of their own!"_

The other eight listened silently to the words bouncing around the room. If they only knew the half of it. They wondered what they would say if they knew the truth. Shika's shadow _did_ have a mind of its own.

Like the others, Shika had inherited his father's genetic enhancements, causing him to be born stronger and more powerful than normal ninja's. And just like the others he'd had to have seals put on him to help control his always rising abilities before he hit the double digits. The alterations passed down had caused their inherited powers to... evolve and on Shika's eighth birthday what his parents had thought to be his imaginary friend had revealed itself to be his very independent shadow.

It followed Shika's orders to an extent. It would do what he said, but he didn't always have to command him. It would protect Shika or anyone they considered part of their family or under their protection. It would also attack without command, and not just people Shika considered enemy. Somewhere along the line it had developed extreme dislike for certain members of the community, not all ninja's either. It was normal for Shika's shadow to be missing from the boy.

The group was brought out of their revery by the announcement of the next match; all sighing when it wasn't them and each settled down and got comfortable, getting ready for another long wait.

* * *

**(1)- it's supposed to be earth wall in japanese, but i'm not sure if it's right, that's what my only translator gave me.**

**(2)-this is supposed to be earth wave. again with the translator thing.**

**REVIEW! my mind cant take the stress of not knowing if you hate it (runs off to sob uncontrolably in some dark corner)**


	15. Visitors of a Time Lost

**A/N:** **Sooo, its been a REALLY long time since my last update, but look! I bring a gift in the form a a just under twenty pages chapter. It's acctually somewhat longer, I just decided that it was time I update instead of waiting to finish a super long chappy, so you get this. I have had most of this chapter up on my seldom used LJ for a loooong time. Hopefully, I'll have the next one out somewhat soon, honest, I'm not joshing you. See, I've been having problems trying to wrap this chapter up for months, literally, and just yesterday it came to me, so now all I've got to do is write it in passibly good.**

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**Ceri**

**(p.s. why didnt anyone tell my my story sucked? I edited lots but i missed a bunch.)**

* * *

Chizu stood at the foot of her bed, staring down at the cache of weapons lined up before her in neat little rows. These were the things she was taking to the finals, and for the last week she'd been narrowing down the list. She didn't need smoke bombs, Nan-sensei had taught her how to make mist. Nor did she need flash tags but Sei-sensei had taught her the various deadly and comical uses for exploding tags (as well as clay), so she was keeping those. Shuriken, kunai, the trench knives 'Suma had given her for her eleventh birthday– she had made it through the first and second rounds, she wasn't going into the third with short change. And since her Tou-chan had told her that, "Under no circumstances are you to use your eyes during the Finals without my say-so," Chizu wasn't taking any chances. Well, maybe just little ones. She could understand where her father was coming from; having the strength of seven bijuu at her beck and call plus the enhancements that _somehow_ showed up when she was ten, adding one more seal to her body, she _may_ have an unfair advantage. Maybe. Okay, so a small one. Alright, so a not so small one.

ANYways, what boggled her small insignificant mind the most though was the fact that she even _had_ the enhancement gene in the first place. Which was also understandable, seeing as all her friends' had kicked in before they could walk. Hell, Shika came out engulfed in shadows and Haruka popped out with her Byakugan already on. A "late bloomer", Sakura called her. Chizu looked down at her small breasts and frowned. She was a late bloomer in more ways that one. Sakura had consoled her by telling her the she had been a late bloomer too. Chizu didn't know if she should feel pleased by the fact that she may someday have boobs to rival Baa-chan's or scared. The blonde _did_ feel a little bad for Haruka though; with a mother like Hinata she was doomed to big breast and hips... Shika didn't seem to mind her small boobs...

Mentally shaking herself, Chizu went back to taking inventory.

Ehem.

Tags, kunai, shuriken, blades, two puppet scrolls; after the "incident", as they had come to call it, her guards had upped her training, each of them taking her to a new level. Gyoku-sensei had decided it was time for her to learn how to use _real_ puppets, not just the ones he made to amuse her with little puppet shows. (If that e_ver_ got out heads would roll) These two, respectively named Aniki and Imooto, were her pride and joys, her two most cherished and beloved of all puppets. It had taken four long years to perfect them and this was their debut.

Her eyes fell on her last weapon, her most prized. It was a kantana made from a column of gleaming unmarked black. The only decoration, if you could even call it that, at all came in the form an etched fan at the base of the folded steel blade.

Of course, that was _before_ Chizu got her trouble-making paws on it.

After she'd been given it, Shu-sensei had suggested (ordered) her to keep it with her at all times so she "may get more attuned with the weapon." It had been too big for her to keep at her side (and still was) so they had compromised and had it strapped horizontally at the small of her back. It was just loose enough for the saya to move with the blade when she drew it.

Baa-chan, after seeing her with it, had given her a pair of "good luck charms" in the form of a pair of hanging dice. Sakura and her dad had treated them like the plague and had each given her beads with the kanji "protect" and "safety" carved in them. Chizu had strung them together and tied them on with the dice. Ero-jijii, not to be left out, gave her a tiny frog charm, saying that his first choice had been better, then went on to rub his jaw and mutter about insane pink-haired kunoichi.

The ANBU that had guarded her as a small child had just appeared one day and silently gave her a bead with the kanji "strength" on it. When her friends gave her a bead with "Friendship" she decided it was time for a new string. After decking Shika for saying it was too troublesome to get her a real charm, that is. He final bead had just magically appeared on the string one day with "wisdom" carved into it. That hadn't stopped her from giving her four guards hugs, or stopped Shu-sensei from poking her forehead.

Chizu smiled fondly down at the regal weapon, the memory of when her sensei had given it to her playing through her mind.

_.:flashy flashy:._

_A nine-year-old Chizu sat silently on bended knees before a likewise Shu-sensei, eyes full of apprehensive curiosity as she stared at the kantana she had used during her fight as it coldly gleamed in the soft light from its resting place across her sensei's lap._

_"This blade," he had began in his grave, cold voice, "has not been draw in battle for twenty-two years." at this Chizu gave a slight cringe, mentally steeling herself for the cutting lecture to come._

_"There are only two people left in this world who have the blood-right to weald this sword."_

_Chizu cringed even more, the full weight of what she'd done finally dawned on her young mind. She'd stupidly stolen a very, very precious sword and not only drawn it, but used it to hack away at some unfortunate Iwa-nins. She was _so_ gonna get it._

_"But," at the considerably lighter tone in his voice the little blonde looked up at the black clad man, "there is only one who has the strength and honor needed for such a task." _

_The room was silent for a moment as a confused Chizu stared up at the sitting man with her large blue eyes._

_"That person is you, Chizu." And with that the black clad man placed the sword on the stunned girls lap. As she just stared on in shock he continued:_

_"This sword comes with a heavy responsibility, do not shame it."_

_At that comment the little blonde finally found her voice,"B-But sensei- I- What– if there's only two people who have the right to this, then why–" _

_Chizu was silenced by a poke to the forehead._

_"Some day, you will understand."_

_.:End flashy:._

Chizu frowned slightly at the memory, rubbing her forehead unconsciously. She never did get him to tell her what he had meant by that...

Shaking the thoughts off she glanced at the bedside clock.

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

…

…

…

Ohhh no.

"WAHH!"

She was going to be late.

* * *

When Naruto had been instated as Hokage, one of his first orders was that since he saw Konoha unfit to protect itself from another attack, let alone one that started within her walls, that the gates were to be closed to any shinobi not known as an ally, and that included the Chuunin Exams. They'd still take on the various jobs that ninja's did from the surrounding shinobi-less countries and villages- they just weren't too friendly with everyone else. It had taken him a while to get the council to agree to it, but seeing as the majority was made up of the original Rookie Nine Plus Three and their parents, it had eventually gone his way– after he had assured them that it would only be that way until their numbers had increased to a point he was satisfied with. 

His first project came in the form of the Academy. He had brought up the problem of what the students were being taught. When the members had asked what the so called problem was he had told them that, to him, though the children were learning things that would help them in their future ninja lives, they weren't learning the_ right_ things. What they were learning wasn't properly preparing them for what was in the real world. The council had listened to his arguments and all the fine points he made and hesitantly agreed to a trial class. After a year of close observation the members had finally agreed to the proposal. From there he personally rebuilt the system from the ground up.

First, the age of enrollment was lowered to six, on the grounds that the younger one started getting attuned to their chakra, the better control they'd have once they began their career as gennin, a fact that the majority of Konoha medic-nin agreed with. The students were to go to school seven days a week: the six to eight year olds starting at eight a.m. and going home and four p.m., spending four hours on shinobi training and four hours on their basic learning, (their first year was dedicated to learning the basics, like what chakra was and how they used it) while the nine to twelve year olds started at six a.m. and went to five, where classes were broken up into categories such as stealth training and classes for whatever element you were. They still had basic learning courses, Konoha raised no dummies. There were also advanced courses for those who showed more promise than others. Naruto had informed them that no one would start earlier than six and no one would graduate younger than twelve. There would be no skipping ahead. He would not, he had flat out told them, have another Uchiha Itachi or Hatake Kakashi in this village while it was under his watch.

Another change in the school curricula was that D-rank missions such as weeding the old lady down the lane's yard or doing Mr. Civilian's laundry were handed over to the Academy students and was soon considered mandatory community service. This forced the current Gennin squads to take on harder missions, which forced the Chuunin and Jounin to take on harder ones as well. After the first year of the program they had to re-do the guidelines they used to determine mission ranks, replacing what had been taken away from the D-rank with low Chuunin level missions.

Since the students now had to pass a test to move on to the next 'year' (your first was your starting year) they had to change the graduation test as well, considering the old one no longer posed a challenge. At first many villagers and even ninja's were skeptical about the program, and some were even out-right against it, but when no mental or emotional damage ever came to the surface and they saw a substantial increase in the number of Chuunin and even Jounin vests, as well as an increase in mission requests and how nice the village was starting to look since the growth of the village treasury, the skepticism was never thought of again.

His next order of business was to help the Konoha orphans, left over from the War and those whose parents died on missions. First, many of the younger ones were enrolled in the new and improved Academy while the ones too old to join were given to apprenticeships around the village to help start them off in life, though they still lived at the orphanage until they legal adult or shinobi age.

Then he created a sort of big brothers and sisters program for them, which, to the surprise everyone including the blond Hokage, went off without a hitch. Pretty soon the majority of orphans had outside adult companionship, civilian or ninja, and many were adopted after a while.

Konoha was on the up and up and though it remained isolated and silent, word of its exploits were whispered everywhere; it didn't help that Naruto had somehow convinced the council to start accepting some of the blood-line clans that other villages were kicking out into the fold.

The village hidden in the leaves had caught the attention of the shinobi world, and finally, after almost twelve years of silence, opened its doors to the Chuunin Exam. And that wasn't the most shocking thing of all, the Rokudaime had invited all the Kage's to the event and was even allowing them to each bring a set number of their people to the spectacle.

It was an invitation none could pass up.

* * *

The morning was warm, the air hinting at the heat that was sure to come as the day wore on while lazy clouds rolled by without a care as people passed below them; gawking in wide-eyed wonder as they entered the village hidden in the leaves. 

For the first time in almost twelve years, Konoha was once again opening its gates to the world outside.

For many the trip had been filled with excitement and suspicious wonder as they made their way to Fire country, the tension many felt when catching sight of another nation's entourage and glimpses of Konoha nin that could be caught every now and then through the thick foliage only intensified once they reached the Outer Wall; its top lined periodically with Konoha ANBU, the distance at which they stood from another growing narrowing the closer they were to the large story-and-a-half door until they were a solid wall of black and white clad porcelain-masked bodies at each of the four doors.

Out of thin air before them appeared what seemed to be an ANBU clad entirely in black and a plain black mask, causing many who accompanied their Kage to stiffen.

Naruto had placed one of the Burakku Go-Suto at each of the outer entrances and in charge of their own battalion of ANBU to welcome the visitors when they arrived at the set time. Seeing as Gaara and the Suna entourage had arrived at the beginning of the Exams, there was only three others they were waiting for. They were to let them in the Outer Gates then lead them to the designated Inner Gate that would be guarded by more ANBU under one of their command then lead them inside where they would be met by a Konoha liaison who would show them to their place of lodging and see to their every need.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Godaime Raikage-sama."

The Raikage, guarded on either side by his most trusted ninja, warily nodded his head at the bowing black clad figure, instinctively knowing that, if he wanted to, the man could wipe out his entire entourage. Without another word the strange ANBU rose and turned to the two large wooden doors, his hands coming up to blur through a series of seals, not even bothering to hide them from the foreign shinobi. The Raikage and his men watched attentively, their eyes struggling to follow the man's hands in vain. The signs he was flashing through were unrecognizable; none among them had ever seen such before.

With one last hand sign he thrust his hand forward toward a slight, pyramid needle-like protrusion; the little nub piercing the center of his palm, causing a small trickle of blood to worm its way down the wood grain. The Lightning Country entourage gave a little start when the great wall emitted an unfelt but sensed push of chakra, as though it were breathing before deep brown seals began to swirl and slither their way out from the masked mans spread fingers, making their way across the wood to spread along the wall.

Faintly, the visiting nation thought they could hear the beating of a heart emitting from the wall, but dismissed it as a trick of the mind. They watched, their minds trying to decipher the strange, unknown seals, the markings which they had never seen before.

Once the seals had finished surfacing, they began to turn clockwise and counterclockwise, stopping every now and then to click into place with another seal that set off another part turning, each finished seal flashing an emerald green then fading back to brown. When the final seal flashed its brilliant color all the previous ones flashed one last time with it before the great doors began to swing open.

"If you'll follow me."

The masked man led them silently through the opened doors, the visitors following closely behind.

"How does the gate work, seeing as it needs blood." Asked one of the Raikage's trusted ninja.

The man glanced over his should as he made his way through the opening.

"Only blood loyal to Konoha can open the doors to the city." With that he turned back around.

The Raikage and his men stared at the thick wall in envy as they made their way through, the feel of chakra flowing over them from the wall, as though it were examining them, making the hair on their necks stand on end. It was no secret that some years ago the Hidden Leaf Village had to expand both of its circular walls due to the large increase in population since it started letting new blood in.

They looked on in grudging respect and couldn't help but be impressed as they passed the many large farms growing vegetables and live stock. When Konoha had closed her gates to the outside world, it also closed it to many of its outside resources. The people were lucky that their country had such a warm climate the majority of the year making it so they could grow almost all their nutritional needs. And what they couldn't grow or buy from the surrounding Fire villages that claimed Konohagakure as their safe haven, they bought from Suna and sold them their food source, which, with the desert climate, the Wind nation needed the most.

As they walked at their sedate pace, seeing as part of the entourage was civilian family members come to watch their Gennin, it took them over an hour to reach the identical Inner Wall where all three visiting companies met up, the tension once again thickening.

The four black clad men, the three who led them there and the one positioned on the high wall, lined up before them.

"You are the first outsiders to enter the city in almost twelve years, our Rokudaime Hokage-sama has requested that during your stay here you set aside your differences."

With that he turned to the door and went through the seals to open the gate, the Iwa, Cloud, and Mist all wondering if all the gates had the same lock. They could hear the happy sounds of the busy city beyond.

* * *

The wide tall gates were soon open and the four men led the three groups in at the same time. As soon as the Kage's passed under through the chakra pulsing door they were instantly showered in cheers and a multitude of flower petals. 

_"Welcome to Konoha!"_

The entourages were shocked and pleasantly surprised at the large crowd that greeted them with music and cheers from either side of a path created through the people by silent ANBU. As the visitors walked down the proverbial red carpet cries of welcome bombarded them from all sides as they stared in almost open-mouthed wonder at the once almost fallen city. The buildings gleamed in their richness with cheerful decorations of little flags and banners and lanterns in celebration of the Chuunin Exams. Women were hanging half way out of the windows with baskets of flower petals, tossing handfuls down on the crowd, smiles on their faces.

Two disguised visitors among the Iwa stared at the once fallen and now rebuilt city; one with cold, calculating eyes as his mind tried in vain to suppress memories long since passed while the other's yellow-gold eyes held a feverish glint tinged with insanity and an unholy hunger as he licked his lips in anticipation.

At the end of the lane stood the three Jounin ninja assigned to each of the visiting parties. Once they reached them the Burakku Go-Suto turned to them and with slight bows the apparent leader said, "We will leave you in their capable hands." And as the four were about to disappear a feminine voice called out:

"Shu."

The cold and calculating one stiffened as familiar pink hair and green eyes made their presence known, though that's where all the similarities to his memories ended. The short, lean-muscled, big busted woman in revealing clothes didn't even glance in their direction with those narrow gem-hard eyes as she made her way towards the mysterious men with a confident and powerful step.

The four men turned to her with out uttering a word.

With her hands on her hips and a slight curl to her lips she addressed them, the three parties listening in shamelessly.

"The Hokage would like you to find your charge and quote, 'drag her ass kicking and screaming to the arena before she's even more goddamn late.' end quote." this was said with noticeable amusement in her sultry voice.

The tallest of the four snorted, showing the most emotion of the bunch for the first time.

"Of course she's late, what else did you expect? Look who spawned her."

Two of the others gave slight nods in agreement while the fourth sent him what the eavesdroppers supposed was a warning glare.

The pink haired beauty opened her mouth to speak when a blonde blur landed momentarily next to them before flashing away with the parting words:

"SorrygottagoI'mlateBye!"

The surrounding crowd just cheered louder and laughed with cries of "Chizu-hime!" and "Good luck!"

"Well, at least we know where she's going." the shortest of the four commented.

Amongst the Iwa the golden-eyed man stared off in the direction that the blur had went, a different yet no less insane glint flashing in them.

* * *

The crowd was buzzing in anticipation as the stands of the new, bigger, luxurious arena's seats kept filling up with people just waiting for the arrival of the five Kage's so the matches could start. 

Mist, Iwa and Cloud took in all the Konoha splendor with wide eyes while Suna, who had been the Leaf Cities ally's for a good part of two decades, just sat back and relaxed, used to its beauty and ways, considering that not long after Konoha's sixth Hokage had changed things around, Suna's Kazakage had followed suit, although it wasn't so closed off to outsiders. The Sand may not be top but it was a close second.

Below on the soon to be battlefield stood the Gennin challengers along with a slightly bored Genma who was itching for a drink.

The Kage's filed in, three from one side and two from the other. The Hokage sat in the middle thrown-like chair followed to his right by the Kazakage and Mizukage, who, just the year before had struck up a tentative alliance with the isolated Fire village.

To the Hokage's left sat the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. They had thought it best for the Iwa Kage to be as far away from the father of the little girl that had almost been killed by some of his three years ago.

When all spectators had finally filed in and the doors were closed, the five Kage's rose and approached the elegant railing of their covered observation deck, causing the gathered crowd to go wild and the standing Suna Leaf and Mist Gennin to bow, the others hastily following their actions.

Naruto raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"Welcome visitors, to the Konoha Chuunin Exams." at this the crowd once again let out a roaring cheer.

The younger of the two hidden men once again stiffened imperceptibly at the sight of his once teammate, best friend and brother, his eyes taking in the familiar and yet not face. The young man felt the stirring of pride start to swell in his chest before he mercilessly stomped it down.

"It is a great honor to have you here amongst us. We are all here to win, let us hope that when you leave we will all feel some sense of victory." his cheeks twitched before spreading into the wide foxy grin known and loved by his people, "So let's kick some ass!" with that he thrust his fist in the air as the Suna and Konoha crowds cheered wildly while the others looked on in shock at the Leaf Village's great leader's words.

The blond man flopped back in his chair, a blissed-out smile on his face as his red-headed friend followed suit with and amused smirk as the other three just stared at him.

Down below in the screaming crowd the hidden man mentally shook his head, thinking that the blond man never would truly change while over in the Konoha family of participants section Sakura mumbled about blond idiots, the word 'troublesome' was heard more than once, a brown haired dolphin flushed in embarrassment as his husband gave a soft chuckle while Rock Lee cried along with his old sensei at their leaders youthfulness and three seven-year-old triplets cheered wildly for their dad with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

The first match was announced and the rest of the competing Gennin were sent off the field and up to their observation deck; little groups forming here and there to watch, clearly drawing a line between them and the others not from the same village. 

The biggest invisible line was formed around the Konoha Gennin, though they seemed oblivious to the wary glance that were sent their way every now and then. After their performances in the preliminary rounds no one wanted to get too close.

While the others were eyeing them carefully a petite pale red-head separated himself from the huddle around him, his hitai-ite labeling him a Suna Gennin and the large gourd on his back marking him as the son of the Kazakage, holder of Shukaku, the one tailed Bijuu. The rest followed his progress over to where the nine Leaf Gennin stood leaning and standing next to the rail watching the good and slightly impressive fight below, giving them a soft smile as they finally caught sight of him. The other teens looked on in silent, confused curiosity as the smallest blonde– the slight less scary one– gave a little squee of glee and launched herself at the marginally taller boy with the cry of, "Taisetsu!" glomping the poor boy and earning him a slightly irritated glare from the finger-trap boy. The redhead was soon encircled by the other Konoha Gennin who were all smiling and greeting him.

A Cloud Gennin, who wanted to know what the heck was going on, cautiously made his way over to the calm, yet slightly amused, Sand Gennin, the looks on their faces showing that their comrade getting glomped by a midget ball of energy (Chizu) was completely normal.

"Hey," he said hesitantly, stopping just a few feet away from the now five Suna-nin,"What's up with that?" he asked, gesturing to the group, the red-headed boy now squeezed in between two of them as they watched the ongoing match, relaxed entirely.

One of the Suna Gennin– a boy with maroon face paint– smirked; hands shoved into his dirt-brown pants pockets. The other squads also wanting to know made no effort to pretend they weren't paying attention.

"Them?" he said, amusement clear in his voice, "They've always been like that."

One of the others on the squad sighed, seeing the questioning look the Cloud boy was giving them.

"Look," he said, "See the taller blonde girl with the fan and the kid that looks half asleep with the dark hair?" at the Cloud kid's nod he continued, "They're his cousins, and the short blonde girl is something like a sister to him. All of them were pretty much raised together, despite being from two separate villages."

The other groups now studied the still oblivious ones with some understanding but still confusion. Shinobi from different villages, no matter how allied they were, were not buddies with each other, not even if they shared blood. The fact that the red-haired boy and the short blonde girl were something like sibling was even more mind boggling, and they didn't even know the history behind the fact.

Taisetsu and Chizu had shared a bond instantly since the moment the two met, something that was a cause of irritation for the still in denial Shika. The two had been "born" almost at the exact same time, Taisetsu barely a minute older than her. Their fathers were both Kage's. Neither of them had mothers, both being raised and nurtured by a loving daddy and village, not to mention the fact that they both had Bijuu sealed within them, and you've got grounds for a beautiful relationship– err, sibling wise.

Anyhoot, the first match was winding down with the opponent from Rain pulling a surprise jutsu on his seemingly victorious Cloud adversary and taking the win for himself. No one seemed to notice the Hyuuga in the crowd cheering louder then everyone else.

The next match was between Waterfall and Mist, both equally matched as both used water jutsu when fighting. The girl from Waterfall was quick and sly in her attacks but the Mist Gennin's strength and the sheer brutality he used in executing his moves made up for his lack of speed and inability to think fast enough on his feet, bringing him out on top when instead of using a jutsu he simply jumped her and began to pummel the girl into the ground.

Needless to say, the Mist boy won.

* * *

"–Chizu vs. Wantanabi Ito." 

Chizu blinked at the sound of her name being called, stopping in the middle of her conversation with Taisetsu. There was a loud whoop from somewhere in the back and a blue blob streaked passed them and over the railing, using some jutsu to appear next to Genma in a whirl of waves, a cocky smile on his arrogant face, as the Konoha proctor eyed him with annoyance. Up with the rest of the Gennin competing in the Exams, Chizu sighed softly, her face going expressionless and her usually emotion filled eyes going oddly blank as she leapt over the railing before her and made her way silently across the arena, her calm and controlled entrance making the flashy and overeager arrival of her opponent seem somewhat idiotic.

Genma took one look at the petite blonde and smirked before informing them of the rules of the match. He had to practically shout to be heard over the din of the spectators as they roared for the first of Konoha Gennin to compete and their "Chizu-hime", daughter of the Hokage.

Three seven-year-olds in particular were cheering the loudest, the blond of the trio practically climbing over the railing of the family section as he waved his fist in the air shouting, "STOMP HIS HEAD IN!" over and over as Sakura, self appointed nanny for the event, held him back by his bright orange shirt, his pink haired brother shouting along with him with both arms in the air to his left while his black haired brother had a fist in the air cheering to his right while managing to look cool doing it. No one ever questioned the fact that they were their beloved Aneki's three biggest fans.

Down below on the field, Chizu took the time during the stating of the rules to study her opponent with icy blue eyes. He was tall, her head barely managing to reach his narrow shoulders. He had light skin, common in Wave country, deep blue short wavy hair, mean blue eyes, a cocky stance and an arrogant smile, his face clearly showing that he thought less of her. He wore layers of loose lightweight clothing in white and shades of blue, lots of fabric to grab a hold of. He obviously thought that the normal rules for shinobi attire were useless. This match would be quick.

Chizu had no time to suffer fools.

Genma's recitation of the basic 'The only rule is there's no rules' was winding down to a finish and the crowds cheering for their 'Chizu-hime' had as well, everyone eager to see what the first of the Konoha gennin would do, the visiting Kage's watching attentively to see if the Leaf Villages years of seclusion had paid off.

"Ready?" Genma drawled, shoulders slumped, hands deep in his pockets as he glanced from one opponent to the next, getting an eye flicker from the normally cheery blonde and a snort accompanied with a look that called him stupid from the big blue boy. God he hoped Chizu stomped the little shit into the ground.

…

…

"Hajime."

The Wave boy leapt back to put space between the two of them, confident in his win as he remembered that the girl had just sort of danced around her prelim opponents while humming weird tunes to herself, tiring them down then using some medic jutsu to knock them out. She didn't seem to react to faster speed and barely managed to evade sudden attacks. She seemed to be the weakest of the Konoha Nine and he thought it was a joke that he even was paired with her. With condescending eyes and a wide smirk he got out of his fighting stance, shaking his head at the tiny blonde girl as she stared at him with blank eyes, her head tilted to the side.

"I don't even need to use jutsu to beat you."

And with that the boy disappeared in a blur of speed as he raced around the still blonde, kicking up dirt as he streaked around her (think Lee's fight with Gaara) figuring he'd confuse her with his speed then strike. The Gennin watching from the place on the observation deck stared on in confusion, wondering why the girl at the eye of the movement was just standing there instead of fighting back, sending occasional glances at the other eight who had ceased talking when their teammate had gone down to the battle field.

The Wave boy blurred passed the unresponsive girl, a cocky smirk on his face, thinking she was afraid to move. He made another pass and then another before growing tired of this and ready to show the crowd just how weak the Leaf Village was. He blurred passed her once again before turning and streaking towards the blonde, his weapon of choice held tight in his strong grip. His vicious smile grew as he got closer and raised back his arm, preparing to strike.

The Gennin tensed awaiting the blow that would label the small girl loser, cringing as the Wave-nin got closer and the crowd held its breath. The onlookers watched as the blue boy was almost on her, silently screaming for her to move. They held their breath when the two figures finally collided, waiting for the sickening snapping sound of fragile bones breaking, for the bright red spray of blood.

All of which never came.

The spectators looked on with confusion as their brains tried to catch up with what their eyes were seeing.

Down below them in the arena Chizu stood, her head tilted to the side, her blank eyes and face staring dispassionately ahead of her, a razor sharp kunai where her forehead once was. Her arm was cocked up at the shoulder and bent in an L paralleling the ground, her hand palming the Wave Gennin's face, fingers spread wide, his brain too slow to react to the flicker of movement and his body continued on its previous course, causing Chizu's arms to spring back slightly with him to form a V before silently rocketing it forward in a flash of movement, slamming his head into the ground; her whole body twisting with the motion to apply more force behind it, causing his skull to crush through the first layer of earth sending dirt and chips of the brown ground to explode up around his head.

The onlookers watched in shocked silence as the blonde Konoha Gennin stayed in her somewhat bent over position as the dust settled, revealing the still form of her opponent: his head sunk deep into the hard packed ground. Silently, she fluidly stood up and didn't even spare a glance for the sprawled and twitching form below her as she turned to face Genma.

With a slight smirk to his face, the man raised his arm high before directing it towards Chizu.

"Winner, Chizu."

The crowd finally came out of their stupor and began cheering wildly as the winning Gennin made her way off the field and the medic-nins made their way towards the comatose Wave gennin.

Up in the crowd the golden-eyed man hummed in amusement tinged slightly with interest as he and his companion studied the exiting girl. She had bright blonde hair pulled up in two messy buns atop her head, the ends sticking wildly out around the bottoms of them and straight bangs hanging down to her chin with a diagonal part; the side that would usually hang in her eyes held back by two bobby-pins.

Her ninja outfit consisted of a long, loose, thick spaghetti strapped top in a sort of drab earthy green with a paisley design accompanied with a mesh T-shirt showing above the top's horizontal edge. Just peeking out from under the shirt was the edges of a pair of black spandex shorts and coming down from the those a longer pair of mesh shorts that stopped a few inches above her matching green knee guards, one of which had a shuriken decorated band-aid on it while the other had a bright red kiss mark.

Over her thin shoulders she wore an over-large bright orange happi coat that caused their eyes to water slightly with its vividness. On her back were two large summoning scrolls (think time skip Kankurou) and an ebony kantana that brought a vague memory itching at the edge of the dark-eyed companion's mind. Around her waist under her shirt the outline of a thick brown leather weapons belt that hung at a horizontal angle around her slim hips could be seen, a bulging shuriken pouch attached to it as well as what appeared to be two knives just peeking out from under the long shirt. Around her thigh was the standard kunai pouch. All her gear had a slightly worn look to it, attesting to the fact that they had been used and used often.

When the girl disappeared into the corridor that would lead her back up to the other Gennin, the two hidden men used the down time between the two matches to take in the Konoha spectators. The crowd was rowdy, to say the least, the most zealous of them having the names of the Konoha Gennin painted on their naked chests in bright red or the leaf symbol, while others waved flags and held signs and banners. There were even people with sake headbands around their heads.

Konoha had truly changed in the years.

* * *

Up on the observation deck the Gennin waited silently for the Leaf Village's victor to return. The visiting teams staring at her wearily as she came into view, that blank, empty look still on her face. 

"Good job, Chizu."

The blonde girl blinked at the redheaded Suna-nin's words, the life seeming to come back into her vivid blue eyes.

The on-looking Gennin watched as she brought a hand to the back of her head, a large smile squinting her eyes as she gave a little laugh before her stomach gave a growl and they all sweat dropped.

Instantly the mood was lighter as the green spandex wearing kid ranted loudly about youth while the red cheeked dog boy gave a play by play of her fight, (uneventful as it was) and the jacket shrouded boy pulled out a juice box from somewhere within his great coat, handing it off to the lazy boy before searching around for something else who opened it, sticking the straw inside and holding it out to the smiling blonde girl who gave a child-like 'thank you' before latching onto it.

The bigger blonde girl shook her pig-tailed head and patted the shorter girl on her blonde noggin. While Haruka wiped off a smudge of dirt on her pert nose, Chokichi smiled, commenting on what both Jou and Itaru said as Hideaki checked out her slim fingered hand for bruising. Takai finally pulled out the object he was looking for and partially unwrapped it before offering it the short blonde, who gave him a pouty look only to take the chew bar and start munching away when he simply stated, "It's good for you," in his deep bedroom voice. Taisetsu just stood in the group with a contented smile on his face; happy to be amongst the people he considered family once again.

The other confused Gennin turned to the Suna-nin for an explanation only to receive silent shakes of the head.

Some things, just can't be explained.

Lost in their own little happy world, the ten gennin didn't feel the blood hungry malicious eyes that were zeroed in on a certain smiling blonde.

* * *

The matches went on, the victors walking (or limping, I say tomato you say tamato) victoriously off while the losers almost always were carried out of the now battle scared field on a stretcher. 

No real note worthy battles had taken place during that time– oh all the contestants were really _good_ but none of them appeared to be any threat to the half trying Konoha Gennin.

Taisetsu practically smothered his opponent, poor kid'd be digging out sand for a month; Iku gave a very pretty Iwa kunoichi a new hair cut that made the girl's head look like it got attacked by a rabies-crazed cat. The bloodthirsty kunoichi had thought it was an improvement. Needless to say, the Iwa-nin hadn't agreed. Apparently she was now on suicide watch.

Che, some ninja _she'd_ be.

The Nine had been lucky so far; none of them had been paired off in a match with each other or Taisetsu, something they all suspected had been rigged by a certain blond haired Hokage and his twelve conniving cohorts, but they knew that as the number of competitors dwindled down, they would eventually face off against one another, so they had all made a promise that they wouldn't hold back and give it their all.

Their parents, knowing their children, had just asked them not to kill each other for a vest.

The first round was winding down to an end, the last match before the second round. The two contestants had just walked– or strutted, as the case with the Cloud-nin– out onto the field and it quickly became apparent that this was basically a one sided match, even if only the shinobi and not the civilians could tell. To the unseasoned nin, it would appear that the Cloud-nin, who by tradition specialized in lightning jutsu, would have an extreme advantage against the Grass-nin, who by, again, tradition specialized in plant-type earth jutsu and the art of poison. Everyone knows electricity kills plants, right?

Well apparently everyone was extremely stupid because that wasn't happening. Oh, the Grass kid wasn't obviously winning; in fact it looked like he was losing. The boy would attack, using various plant jutsu, and then he'd duck, dodge, and dive (what movie is that off of? I swear I've heard it somewhere) when the Cloud Gennin would retaliate, forcing the Grass Gennin into a somewhat of retreat.

Hence, the thought that he was winning.

Konoha's nine watched silently from above. The only remaining Grass-nin wasn't losing. During the preliminaries he'd stuck to taijutsu and plant jutsu, not giving away any secrets. His fighting style was clumsy and stiff, as though he hadn't been trained well and was using only half learned techniques. Every time he fought it appeared like he was going to lose, his opponents seeming so much more advanced than him, but no matter what the odds he always won.

Something was wrong with this picture.

Down below on the field the Grass boy stumbled through another set of taijutsu moves, the Cloud Gennin expertly moving out of the way of attack, causing the clumsy boy to almost trip and fall.

"He touched him."

The other eight shot the Hyuuga boy a questioning glance.

Hideaki stood at the rails, Byakugan activate, eyes narrowed down at the fight.

"Every time they get close to each other, the Grass boy brushes his fingers against the Cloud Gennin's skin."

The other eight silently turned and observed the clumsy boy's movements, finally noticing that every time the two got in close enough for contact, he'd subtly brush his fingers against the cocky Cloud boy's bare skin before seeming to retreat. After a few more moments of watching this silently, Chokichi, who had long ago abandoned his chips in favor of watching the match was the first to speak.

"Why does he keep doing that?" he asked, voice low as to not attract the attention of the other Gennin on the observation deck.

"More like what's on his fingers." Itaru said, sniffing the air before shaking his head, "I can't smell anything except for sweat, blood and dirt." he sniffed again, "Even what those two had for breakfast's is stronger than whatever the hell he keeps touching him with."

"Does he even have a poison on his fingers?" Iku asked, eyes never leaving the fight.

"He's holding back," Jou said in an oddly serious voice which was rare from the boy, all things considered, "Every time he goes to execute a move or block he either holds himself back or purposely messes up."

The group watched intently as the Grass boy put too much force behind an attack, causing him to be unbalanced and almost fall on his face when his opponent moved out of the way. They stayed silent as the match continued on, the sun shifting slowly in the sky.

"His eyes are lying." Chizu suddenly said in a calm voice.

The others turned and blinked at her, their silent question for explanation showing in their eyes.

"His eyes look scared and desperate, but they're lying. When he thinks the Cloud boy's not looking they turn mean and filled with laughter, like he thinks something's funny."

They continued to watch the fight in silence, eyes following the strange boy intently, seeing every false trip, every fake stumble.

"The Cloud Gennin is slowing down." Haruka murmured softly, eyes narrowing at the scene down below.

The Cloud boy was indeed slowing down, his moves becoming sluggish and slightly sloppy; his face glistened with a fine sheen of sweat and his breathing was now coming in ragged pants. The Grass boy, on the other hand, seemed to be getting better, faster, and more agile.

"He's going down." Itaru muttered seconds before the Cloud Gennin unbalanced and staggered to the side mid attack. A twisted smirk curled the Grass-nin's lips maliciously as he swooped in for the final blow, to fingers darting in to scrawl a small seal on the unguarded boy's forehead; his fingers a blur of movement.

Almost instantly the Cloud Gennin gasped, his eyes dilating and tumbling to a knee, his breath now sawing in and out of his lungs as sickly red and green lines snaked their way out across his skin from around his mouth and eyes, more worming their way down his arms and legs, peeking out from under his shirt sleeves and short pant legs. His body began to tremble then shake before he lost all control and began thrashing around on the ground emitting pained chocking and gurgling noises from his throat the whole while until blood tinted foam started to bubble past his lips and his skin changed sickly gray color.

And all the while as this was going on the Grass boy stood silently off to the side, watching it all in silence; a blissful smirk curving his lips while his eyes glowed in rapture at the scene before him.

"He's excited." Chizu said softly, causing Shika to turn and face the girl at his side.

"What do you mean?" he asked just as softly, staring at her profile.

"He's excited," she repeated, this time turning to look at him, "I can smell it." she said as her blue slit-pupil eyes met his curious deep black-green ones, "He likes watching this."

Shika nodded before turning back to the scene below, intent on watching this new threat.

No one appeared to be paying attention as Genma announced the standing boy as winner, all eyes seemed to be trained on the still writhing boy, the stadium silent except for the murmurs of the shocked and disturbed crowd as the medic-nin's rushed out onto the field, stretcher in hand. They crouched down around the flailing boy, trying to check his vitals as best they could before one turned to the still present and watching Grass-nin, holding out his hand.

"Give me the antidote," he said in voice that brooked no arguments.

The boy stared at him for a moment, a contemplating look on his face, as though he was actually thinking about not giving it to him before heaving a put upon sigh and reaching into some secret pocket for a packet of powder.

"Mix it with warm water and force it down his throat." he said emotionlessly as he placed the little rice paper pillow onto the medics gloved hand before turning and making his way nonchalantly off the silent field and disappearing into the stairwell that would lead him up to the balcony where the other competing Gennin waited.

They were all silently facing the wide arch that served as a doorway when they finally heard his lazy footsteps seconds before he made his way through. The others subtly cringed away from the solo Grass-nin, not wanting to be near him yet not wanting to show their fear either.

He still had the small smirk curling his lips as he made his way lazily deeper in to the room heading to where the Konoha-nin stood, frigidly friendly eyes trained on Chizu, who now stood facing him, one hand still on the rail, watching patiently as he made his way across the room.

The boy silently made his way closer before reaching out a hand in her direction. The rest of the eight tensed almost unperceptive, a black boy-shaped shadow instantly blocked the advancing Grass Gennin, its dark arms crossed in front of its chest, daring the smaller boy to take another step.

The blocked boy's smile grew slightly as he leaned to the side to see his target, glancing to the side momentarily to look at the tall boy leaning lazily against the railing next to her, seemingly not paying attention to what his shadow was doing before locking eyes with the petite blonde.

"I'm Nakamura Koga," he said hand still extended, "I hope I get to fight you." at this his fake smile grew wider, a hint of blood lust shining in his eyes making his innocent greeting not so innocent.

Chizu just nodded before turning back to hear the announcements that marked the end of the first rounds, dismissing the cheerful boy.

* * *

The bell marking the beginning of the second round rang throughout the busy arena, hushing the conversing crowd and charging the air with anticipation. The younger of the two hidden men glanced around the stadium, searching out the three others that had arrived separately with the other visiting nations. Spotting them amongst the excited people, he nodded to them, receiving one from each of them in return. 

They were ready.

His attention was drawn back down onto the field as Genma appeared, hands in his pockets and senbon sticking out of his mouth, meandering slowly across the scarred battle field, stopping once he reached the center. The Jounin's lazy gaze scanned the quiet anticipatory crowd, letting the tension build up before he announced in monotone.

"Chizu vs. Nakamura Koga."

(I know, terribly convenient.)

Instantly the air was filled with the excited murmurs of the people, bets being placed left and right. The younger hidden man stiffening as he felt more than heard his mentor's excitement at the match-up, feeling slightly sorry for the little blonde who had no chance of winning let alone surviving this round.

Up on the balcony eight of the nine Konoha Gennin stiffened in apprehension, the ninth and soon to be fighting one relaxed and looking for all the world as though she just hadn't been called down to fight the poison touch boy. Silently she turned from her spot at the rail and head for the open archway of a door, no fear within her.

"Chizu."

At the soft call of her shadow wielding teammate the petite girl turned, a questioning look in her azure eyes.

…

…

…

"Win."

Passing one last look at her friends and teammates, Haruka grasping her orange happi coat to her chest, she nodded and turned away, walking through the door.

As she made her way down the wide, silent stone hall, the poisonous Grass-nin fell in step beside her, a deceiving smile on his soft face.

"Good luck, Chizu-san, I'm really happy."

* * *

The second hidden man watched as the two opposing Gennin faced off with each other, the sake craving Genma in between them, waiting for the crowd to settle before speaking. The man's dark eyes unconsciously wandered over to the petite blonde girl. She had removed her bright happi coat revealing delicate fish-netted shoulders and fragile arms. In its place she now sported a pair of elbow guards that matched her decorated knee guards though unlike them they lacked any amusing little accessories. On her back she still wore to two large scrolls and the black sword. Her worn hitai-ite gleamed dully from where it rested atop her head. There was something about her, in the way she moved and stood and looked that stirred something in the back of his mind that he had gone to great pains to forget, like her sword. 

His bottomless orbs shifted over to where her adversary stood, hands loose at his sides, shoulders relaxed, a soft, eerie smile on his smooth face. Genma looked calmly from one opponent to the other, steady brown eyes shifting back and forth between the two as the crowd grew quiet. After a moment of silently studying the pre-teens he lifted his hand.

"Hajime–"

The people in the stands gasped in surprise as the petite Konoha-nin leapt back in a flicker of speed as thick, twisting green vines exploded from the ground underneath her before the last syllable fell from the Jounin's lips, blinking into existence yards away unscathed and unaffected by the surprise attack.

Chizu eyed the boy across from her; blue orbs cool as she took in his queer little smile and the vegetational tentacles continued to wriggle between them, giving a slight nod of acknowledgment of his skill, causing the boy's off smile to become even more disconcerting. Chizu felt a slight sting on the back of her hand. Glancing down she saw the thin red line of where a writhing thorn-spiked vine had landed a blow; the thin layer gold-kissed skin already knitting itself back together seamlessly before a drop a ruby blood could even kiss the air.

_**Careless**_ The voices in her head whispered remorselessly. _**Foolish**._

The young Uzumaki silently conceded to their wisdom.

The mistake would not be made again.

She had more than just her village's honor to uphold, after all.

_**Focus**._

Chizu jerked back into reality, azure eyes leveling on her opponent, taking in the satisfied smirk that had replaced the strange smile.

He'd noticed.

The crowd watched on in stilted half-silence while the two Gennin faced off down below on the scarred field, neither moving as they continued to size each other up, waiting for the opposite to make the next move. For a moment, to the avid spectators, it seemed like the two had stopped breathing with their stillness, becoming living statues.

The wind rustled through the quiet stadium.

And they moved.

* * *

Chizu saw his hands move nanoseconds before her mind and body went into elimination mode as her senses recognized the threat that was about to come her way. 

Almost instantly more deadly vines exploded out of the ground to streak her way, forcing her to back flip quickly away, finally coming to a stop yards away, her small feet leaving a slight indent in the ground as she shot forward, going on the offense.

The Grass-nin blinked in surprise as the smaller nin stopped before him, her arm flashing out in a palm strike to his chest, forcing him back in a slight stumble. Instantly she was moving into another strike position, taking advantage of his momentarily vulnerable state, spinning gracefully to the side circling around her open opponent as he tried to regain his center sending another powerful palm thrust at an invisible weak point, only to have it be blocked by Nakamura's forearm forcing it out and away from her body and leaving her upper body exposed for his closed-fist attack; the blow missing its mark as Chizu spun away and around him using the momentum of his block against him, causing the boy to curse under his breath as she once again got around his defenses.

From his seat next to the golden-eyed man, the young hidden companion watched the fight unfold below, an unseen frown on his handsome face. The girl was using some form of Taijutsu he'd never seen before, at least in the surrounding shinobi nations. So far the style seemed to only utilize open palm thrusts, aimed at strategic weak points on the boy's body. Her footwork appeared to be spontaneous yet at the same time each movement carefully planned out. Her feet never left the ground, instead she slid them across the earthen floor, her toes never losing contact as her body flowed around her enemy like water, the strikes coming in hard blows and quick, snake-like strikes. It almost appeared to be the Hyuuga's patented Jyuuken only made for people without the Byakugan. With a deepened frown, he continued to watch.

Up high in the shadows Itachi smirked in satisfaction and pride from behind his black mask as he watched his young charge get around her opponent's defenses again and again with nothing more than a few palm thrusts and the movement of her lithe body.

_Fist lesson: Taijutsu; Ba Gua Zhang style._

During his many travels as a member of Atkatsuki, Itachi had discovered a nation far to the east and with it Ba Gua Zhang, a fighting style much reminiscent of the Jyuuken. The style was more strategic fighting than using brute force, and it intrigued him. In order to gain the upper hand, one circles around the opponent or forces the opponent to rotate around them while using evasive footwork. Either way, the result is the same. This allows the Ba Gua Zhang fighter to avoid, mostly, head to head confrontation with the enemy's power, while also obtaining a superior position to attack from. Usually the enemy will become entangled with the Zhang users limbs and loses their center of balance which ultimately weakens the opponent's power as the loss of balance equates the loss of power leaving them vulnerable. The Ba Gua Zhang fighter is constantly relaxed in body and mind, allowing them to adapt to the situation, also making his, or in this case her, moves spontaneous and unpredictable as they attack the enemy's weak angles using their whole bodies power while they continually seek to avoid full force blows by circling around. The beauty of it is that it allows small, weak fighters to use their maximum amount of force from an angel at which a larger, stronger fighter can't resist making the weaker one more powerful at that moment. The best part, in his mind, was the fact that in order to use Ba Gua Zhang, one must have previous knowledge of a fighting style, then the principles of Ba Gua Zhang a blended into it, so, unless one teaches many students who all learned the same style and interpret the principals the same, than each person's Ba Gua Zhang style is completely unique to them. Even Itachi himself, Chizu's teacher, had trouble predicting her moves.

Down on the field the Grass-nin was getting frustrated as time and time again painful blow after blow was landed on him while all he could do was block as the blonde Konoha-nin danced around him, never stopping, never faltering. Finally he'd had enough.

Chizu felt the heat of her opponent nano seconds before poison laced senbon streaked her way from somewhere, forcing her body to react before she could think, bending her in-half backwards an instant before the needle-like weapons could connect with her face, coming so close she could feel the air part in their wake as the made their way past.

_**Finish him**._

The young Uzumaki thrust her palms against the ground, pushing up from her backbend position, her spine whipping her forward to land a solid hit to the center of his chest; blocking and counterattacking as the boy retaliated circling and flowing around him.

Block, swish, miss, land, thrust, spin, thrust, thrust– The tempo began to beat faintly in her head–Land, spin, block, swish, stumble, _now._ And with that Chizu sent a powerful heel thrust up into his jaw, aiming for the spot in the back of his head, adding a crash of sound to her inner melody.

The audience watched in adrenalin-filled awe as the visiting Gennin's head snapped back and he shot up and back, his body landing yards away only to skid and tumble across the arena. Cheers rang out wildly as the little blonde slowly and silently lowered her leg from its up-thrust position; eyes steady on the enemy, waiting for him to get back up.

The young hidden man glanced at golden eyed one next to him, seeing the displeasure of the Grass boy flash through their lightning depths, followed up by the anticipation of the unknown that was to come next sending a fine tremble up his body.

The air on the field was still as Chizu waited for her opponent to rise; muscles tense and relaxed; legs parted shoulder width as they rested on the balls of her feet. Her frosty azure eyes watched the prone body across from her intently, tracking the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Slow and fluidly the boy began to sit up, body rolling up from tailbone to spine to shoulder blades in a spineless roll finally stopping once his head had rocked forward, his face now sporting a wide demented grin that curled up like a half moon baring his white-sharp teeth animalisticly.

"That was fun. Let's play some more. Would you like to meet my friend?"

The child-like, homicidally innocent flow of words made the petite blonde do a silent, slow blink.

As she continued to process the Grass-nin's words he brought his hand up to block a giggle, smoothly biting his thumb in the process, then swiftly wiping it down his forearm.

A Jagged, ear-piercing screech filled the stadium sending cold shivers of fear down the spectators' spines and the muscles of the Konoha Gennin tensing in apprehension as the smoke from the summons began to clear, causing shrieks of horror and fear to ring out throughout the arena as the smoky haze cleared revealing the grotesque form the Leaf Gennin knew all too well.

The writhing vined summons towered over Chizu, its innumerous razor-teethed green limbs snaked and twisted in the air.

"Do you like him?" the Grass boy asked, peeking around his monster.

Chizu looked at him, silently raising a fine blonde eyebrow, an unspoken challenge.

The boy frowned, disappointed in not getting a verbal answer. Maybe she'd be willing to talk after she'd seen what his pet could do. With an unspoken command, he ordered it to attack.

The small girl leapt back as biting vines shot towards her nipping at her bared skin. She flipped away backwards landing to whip back in a backbend as a fanged vine screamed past her face only to have to drop and roll away as she was attacked from the side.

Up in the Kage balcony Naruto leaned slightly forward in his throne-like chair, his hands balling slightly on the armrests as he stared intently down at the fight below, Gaara in the chair next to him doing the same thing as his godchild ducked and dodged the monstrosity trying to kill her.

Back down on the field Chizu was getting irritated. She hadn't killed this fucker once already only to have it eat her in the finals. Charging her hands with electricity, a handy-dandy trick courtesy of Kakashi, she latched on to one of the many vines trying to snake their way around her, not even feeling the sting of the tiny teeth as she sent the crackling energy down the limb, causing the vegetation beast to screech and jerk back in pain; the vines surrounding her receding in fear.

The sound of its pain filled cries added a new element to her mental music.

The grinning Grass boy watched her intently as she relaxed her stance.

"I think," She said softly, her voice echoing in the silence, "that it's time for you to meet someone."

Nakamura tried in vain to look into her hair shielded eyes, imagining for a split second that he saw a flask of crimson instead of blue before his attention was drawn away by her slender hands rising up to reach back behind her; each grabbing an opposite end of the two scrolls adorning her back. He watched in curiosity as she held the two scrolls before her; one black, one white, both guarded with thin paper seal.

…

"Kai."

Instantly the tightly wrapped parchment burst into smoke in her palms. The buzzing crowd watched eagerly as they wondered just what the Konoha girl had summoned to fight the monster, only to blink in slight disbelief at the sight that greeted their eyes through the hazy smoke.

Two puppets one draped in black, the other in white stood statuesque before her.

"This is my Aniki," Chizu said with soft pride, gesturing to the tall white-clad male puppet, "And this is my Imooto," she gestured, once again with pride, to the black-clad girl puppet.

Up in the shadows, where the four ex-Atkatsuki stood, it was Sasori's turn to puff up with pride. Chizu had taken to puppetry like a fish to water, no slight at Kisame intended. After a year of using practice puppets, the redhead had decided it was time for his charge to make her own, with his help, of course.

The resulting products were Aniki and Imooto, two almost completely opposite masterpieces in build, appearance, gender, age group, and, if he didn't risk being looked at as insane, he'd say personality and mentality. Aniki had been her first. He was a tall, slender- but defined- puppet dressed in white and sporting straight, silky black hair. His face was calm, his eyes drooped almost lazily and his supple lips forming a soft line. Even being an inanimate object he still sported an air of cool authority. Then came Imooto. She was a short, thin thing still in childhood, the complete opposite to Aniki's almost adulthood. She was dressed in all black and had wild, gravity defying, white hair. Her face held the baby fat of those who hadn't hit puberty, but her wide, toothy smile held all the bloodlust of a seasoned Shinobi and her wide eyes promised pain. The two complemented each other in every way, and there had never been a question as to why the names. They were both something Chizu had never, and would never, have.

Back on the field Nakamura studied the two with unconvinced interest. How could two wooden toys, small in comparison to his pet, even stand a chance of winning?

Calmly Chizu sunk back into a new fighting stance, her arms raised before her, one hand bent down at the wrist the other cocked up, all ten fingers bent crooked and claw like.

"Welcome to my puppet show."

From up above in his position behind Gaara, Kankurou's painted face split into a Cheshire grin as familiar words filled the air while Sasori hung his head in shame, vowing to kill his nephew after this.

Lifting her face to the afternoon sun Chizu locked red tinged eyes with her opponent.

"Are you ready?"

Nakamura's smile broadened at the invitation, a tremor of excitement traveled down his spine as he sent out his mental command, sending the beast forward with a blood curdling scream and thrashing vines.

With a snap of her fingers Chizu retaliated; the two marionettes before her streaking forward crisscrossing each other, one silent the other mechanically manically giggling.

From the stands all eyes watched as the two puppets systematically hacked away at the great green beast, oohing as the smaller one's jaw dropped down to emit a spew of fire. Chizu's strategy of using one as a decoy for the bloodthirsty beast's attacks while the other blind-sided it with blades or darts or fire seemed to be working, giving the onlookers the belief that the Konoha girl would win.

Too bad none of them remembered the old adage Looks Can Be Deceiving.

Suddenly vines burst up from the ground behind the blonde gennin, too fast for her to dodge, and wrapped themselves around her petite body from neck to ankle, the little mouths biting into her soft flesh as the green limbs squeezed tighter and tighter slowly crushing her.

The home team crowd gasped in shock as they watched this, believing that their Chizu-hime was about to lose or worse, die.

The grinning Grass Gennin watched from his spot on the earthen field, his vegetational monster wheezing in heavy breaths, each one sounding like a tiny muted shriek; both were disregarding the now immobile puppets, the boy one frozen in motion, deadly blades held mid-strike in his life-like hands. The girl poised in a crouch, as though she had been prepared to spring into an attack right before her master had been captured.

Then there came a noise, in the deep, tense silence, a cracking, tinkling noise, like the sound of breaking glass. The crowd watched in stilted breathlessness as little shards of brown _something_ fell to the ground from Chizu's bowed face, Nakamura's wide grin shrinking smaller and smaller on his face until nothing but a thin, pursed line was left as the pile of brown grew larger, pieces now falling from her exposed neck. Every one waited.

Silently.

Breathlessly.

Still.

…

The sound of a soft child-like giggle was the only warning they had.

The blonde's head snapped back, fine brown dust streaming out of her hair and into the air behind her revealing wild white strands. Nakamura blinked in shock as he found himself staring into the flat glossy black eyes of Chizu's Imooto. The puppet let its smiling wooden jaw drop and let out a loud, manic, tinny laugh into the silence.

The movement of a black shadow across the ground caught sight in his peripherals but it was too late and he could only watch as the real Chizu glided through the air, the spot where the crouched puppet had stood empty, shining sword held high above her head in a double grip, back arched, legs bent back, icy blue eyes staring intently at the great green beast below her, unable to move with out orders.

The blonde girl came down fast in a flash, her blade slicing down through the summons, severing it in half; sword already sheathed and body already moving towards her target as her Aniki moved in to finish the thing off and the crowd cheered wildly.

Nakamura barely managed to flash through a set of seals erecting a wall of dirt as Chizu's palm thrust forward to land a blow; its imprint appearing on the other side where the Grass-nin's chest was. The boy made a dirt dome around him self, needing the time to create a new battle plan, letting out a sigh as he felt he was safe.

That poor, poor, naïve boy.

His eyes widened in panic and he bent backwards and instant before two identical blades shot their way through the hard as stone barrier, one sliding along his cheek before making their way out the back of the dome to lodge themselves into the curved wall of the stadium, barely two inches of the silvery hilts sticking out.

Nakamura felt panic rise in his chest before he ruthlessly shoved it back. He had to win. He would not fail his master like so many others had. He couldn't lose to her.

And there was only one way left.

Hardening his resolve, he felt the familiar rush of power that came with releasing the seal, his ever-present grin once more curling up his cheeks.

From outside the earthen dome Chizu felt thick, malevolent chakra pulse out, and fill the stadium, quieting the crowd and thickening the air; sending shivers skittering down the spectators' spines and standing the hair along their arms on end. Eyes weary, Chizu backed away slowly, moving her fingers deftly, calling her puppets back.

Up in the stands the silent young man could actually see his golden eyed companion quiver in excited anticipation, both knowing more than any other what was about to come.

Without warning a powerful wave of chakra rolled out of the earthen dome, cracking the stone-like structure and causing it to shatter to the ground.

None, other than the five hidden spectators, was ready for what was revealed.

Through the settling dirt and dust came first the sound of manic giggling, then came the outline of what was, or had, been Nakamura Koga.

* * *

Ohhh, I think we all know what comes next. REVIEW!(i terribly missed them) 

**STAR MEANINGS: **(in order)

Aniki-informal term for big brother

Imooto-informal term for little sister

BG-the term for Chizu's guards (term explained in previous chaps.)

basically, only blood _loyal_ to Konoha can enter, making it impossible for traitors to enter through the doors.

The village acknowledges Chizu as their "princess" much like they did w/Tsunade (and yes, the villagers do know what she is)

The Mist leads it's students extremely strictly, and Naruto decided that his academy need similar structure to it.

Aneki-informal term for big sister

these three are explained in another little short that didnt fit. **WILL BE UP SOON. THEY NEED GOOD NAMES, HELP PLZ**

she was supposed to come of weak during the prelims, makes her unpredictable.

you know, like beer helmets?

Yes, this style really exists. I think this is where the Hyuuga style came from in real life.

**anymore q's, just drop me a line. (no question is a stupid question except THAT one)**


End file.
